Rêve et réalité sont deux choses très différentes
by C'est un secret
Summary: Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan j'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez dans ma vie de tous les jours, vous mes voix intérieures. Ca ne sera pas facile mais vous vous en doutez déjà. Pour vivre mon histoire rejoignez moi dans réalité alternative de TWILIGHT !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : la mort de Renée.

Bonjour a tous moi c'est Bella Swan j'ai 17 ans et je vais vous raconter mon histoire, ma vie quoi. Tout a commencé il y a quelques instants j'ai perdu l'être qui m'était le plus cher. Bon je vais vous raconter sa en détail et essayer de ne rien oublier.

Quand j'ai passé la porte de chez moi, c'était plus calme que d'habitude, il y avait toujours un cd de jazz en fond sonore mais la rien pas un bruit. Je me décidai donc d'appeler ma mère. Mais personne ne répondait. Lorsque je pénétrais dans la cuisine je vi alors le pire spectacle au monde, ma mère était étendue par terre dans une marre de sang, elle qui d'habitude étai pleine de vie étai la inanimée et d'une pâleur cadavérique, devant cette vision mes jambes lâchèrent et mes larmes coulèrent à flots. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai la étendue prés de son corps froid, repensant a tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble .Mais une conversation me marque plus qu'une autre :

Flash Back :

-Bella vient ici ma puce

Je m'approchai de ma mère

-Ma puce j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire

-Okay

-Voila tu te souviens de ton père ?

-Non pas vraiment .Tu ma dit qu'il était mort dans un incendie.

Oui, bien avant de mourir, il m'avait remit un coffret en bois qu'il ma demande de te remettre. Tu ne dois l'ouvrir que lorsque je ne serai plu de se monde. Alors promet moi que si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose tu partiras loin d'ici à Forks en prenant ce coffret avec toi e que tu ne feras confiance à personne sauf aux Cullen et aux Black.

-D'accord mais pourquoi devrai-il t'arriver quelque chose ?

Fin du Flash Back

Ces mots la elle les avait prononcés il y a deux ans jours pour jours. Je savais maintenant ce qui me restait à faire, faire mes bagages et partir pour Forks sans oublier mon précieux coffret. Une fois dans ma vieille Chevrolet je roulai le plus vite possible en direction de Forks. Apres quelques heures de routes je senti la fatigue me rattraper je cherchai donc un motel ou passer la nuit. Une fois que j'eu trouve ma chambre, je pris une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en place ; les douches ont toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Je repensai a ma mère et a ce coffret que je ne réussissais à ouvrir c'était pourtant une boite simple avec un loup en relief sur le couvercle mais impossible de l'ouvrir, i n'y avait pas de serrure. J'étais pourtant sure d'avoir déjà vu ce loup quelque part mais où ? machinalement je portai ma main au collier que m'avait offerte mon père, non ca ne pouvait pas être sa se serai trop simple ; et puis sa vaut la peine d'essayer ne dit-on pas qui ne tente rien n'a rien ?

J'enfonçais donc mon pendentif dans la fente en forme de loup…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bracelet, photos et lettre.

Click Click

Le coffret s'ouvrit d'un coup il y avait un bracelet en fer avec un drôle de motif mais aussi une bonne vingtaine de photos en particulier une photo de famille qui fit remonter de vieux souvenir.

Flash Back :

Nous étions encore à notre ancienne maison dans le jardin plus précisément. Je jouais avec mon père et ma mère nous apporta les boissons. Nous étions une famille heureuse et sans problèmes.

Fin du Flash Back

Il y avait d'autres photos dans le coffret des photos de la famille de mon père j'imagine, ils avaient tous la même pâleur ainsi que ces yeux de couleur or ; je continuai à regarder les photos lorsque je tombai sur une lettre adressée aux Cullen. Les Cullen sont des personnes de confiance selon ma mère. Je me donnai donc pour but de leur apporter cette lettre en main propre au destinataire de cette lettre Carlisle Cullen.

Je décidai donc de dormir quelques heures avant de commencer ma mission. Je me réveillai vers midi, je me dépêchai donc pour rattraper le retard pris par mon somme et reprendre la route mais ma Chevrolet n'était pas du même avis puisqu'elle rendit l'âme après quelques kilomètres. Je continuais donc ma route a pied jusqu'à la prochaine ville d'où je commanderai un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. Une fois arrivée je trouvai rapidement une agence de location de voiture et louait « The voiture » une 'Lincoln Navigator' et oui j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette beauté !

Je reprenais donc la direction de Forks abord de cette merveille, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne me perdrais pas enfin j'espère non sa ne devrai pas arriver puisqu'il y a un GPS

Après 3h30 de route, j'arrivai enfin à Forks et m'arrêtai sur le parking d'une petite superette afin de descendre acheter quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Une fois le bedon rempli je reprenais ce qu'il me reste de route jusqu'à chez les Cullen. Et il faut dire que pour trouver leur maison il faut vraiment la chercher je mi plus de 20 minutes avant de trouver le chemin qui passe par la forêt pour se rendre chez eux. Mais l'attente en vaut le coup, leur maison est à couper le souffle. Je descendais de ma voiture t m'avançais vers cette maison magnifique lorsque tout à coup …

La voiture de Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

Je descendais de ma voiture t m'avançais vers cette maison magnifique lorsque tout à coup quelque chose de dur et froid me percuta, je me retrouvai alors projetée une dizaine e mètres plus loin quand j'aperçu mon agresseur. C'était une fille assez grande qui avait un corps que les mannequins tueraient pour avoir, il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Elle était encore plus belle que sur la photo du coffret de mon père.

Seule sa posture me décontenançait, on aurai di qu'elle adoptait une position de défense contre moi, c'était comme si elle s'attendait a se que je l'attaque ?

-Rosalie dis-je dans un murmure.

A ce moment la son visage se transforma avec un rictus d'incompréhension si je peu dire

-Qui es-tu ?

-Moi euh .. je suis Bella

-Rosalie calme toi ! Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir nos visiteurs

Lui dit un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année d'une beauté toute aussi foudroyante que celle de Rosalie. Il continuait d'avancer vers moi et me tandis la main pour m'aider a me relever.

-Bon jour je suis Carlisle Cullen, excuse le comportement de ma fille Rosalie elle n'aime pas particulièrement les étrangers. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Isabella, mais juste Bella.

-Et bien Bella que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai une lettre à vous remettre.

-Et de qui est-elle ?

-De Charly Swan.

Et je lui tendais l'enveloppe

-Au fait comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis au moins une bonne centaine d'années.

-Il est mort il y a de sa 12 ans dans un incendie.

-NON ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort.

Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire puis dit :

Rosalie fais rentrer Bella et prépare lui une chambre et ne la laissez pas partir jusqu'à mon retour ! Je reviens dans quelques jours


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: La lettre

Alors que j'étais entrain d'étudier le cas d'un de mes patients, j'entendis un fracas pas possible dehors. Lorsque je fus enfin sorti je vis Rosalie en position de défense face a se qui me semblait être une humaine.

-Rosalie calme-toi! Ce n'est pas comme sa que l'on accueille nos visiteurs.

Je m'avançais vers l'humaine qui a son odeur n'en était pas une.

-Bonjour je suis Carlisle Cullen, excuse le comportement de ma fille Rosalie mais elle n'aime guère les étrangers. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Isabella, mais juste Bella

-Eh bien Bella que viens-tu faire par ici ?

-J'ai une lettre à vous remettre.

-Et de qui est-elle ?

-De Charly Swan.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe

-Au fait comment va-t-il ? Ca va bientôt faire cent ans que je ne n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

-Il est mort il y a douze ans, périt dans un incendie.

-NON, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort.

Je commençais à lire la lettre:

Slt frangin, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort et que Renée aussi. Tu te souviens de Renée, c'était la fille d'Ephraïm Black de la tribu des Quileutes. Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet. Je suppose que tu a du rencontrer Bella, elle est ma fille biologique, pourrais-tu t'occuper d'elle puisque ma femme et moi ne sommes plus de se monde (et c'est aussi ta nièce mon frère). Je te préviens c'est un vrai aimant à danger (elle tien sa de sa mère enfin je crois), protège la des Volturis et aime la comme ta propre fille s'il te plait. Tu trouveras ci-joint la clé d'un coffre de la Barclays Bank de Londres. Dans ce coffre tu trouvera le numéro d'un compte au nom de Bella ainsi que des livres qui t'exposerons notre vie, mais aussi des livres "empreintes" aux Volturis grâce à mon don. Ils relatent d'une créature qui est peut-être de la même espèce que Bella. Tu y trouveras aussi mes ouvrages qui exposent toutes mes observations faites sur Bella.

Ah oui avant que je n'oublie, Bella ne connait rien de notre monde, ni sur sa condition alors jouez le jeu habituel avant de lui apprendre. Et merci pour tout frangin.

-Rosalie fait rentrer Bella et prépare lui une chambre et ne la laisser pas partir jusqu'a mon retour ! Je reviendrai dans quelques jours.

(Préviens les autre de sa présence et jouez le jeu humain habituel quoi que vous fassiez) dis-je en murmurant pour que seule Rosalie l'entende.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: L'attente.

Je suivais donc Rosalie et entrait chez eux.

-Suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle me fit monter des escaliers et me conduisit à la dernière chambre du couloir la porte de gauche.

-Je te laisse ranger tes affaires ; quand tu auras fini redescend au salon je te présenterai aux autres et te ferai visiter la maison.

-D'accord.

Ca ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps de ranger mes affaires vu tout ce que j'avais emporté dans ma précipitation. Après dix minutes tout était ranger et le coffret cache sous mon lit. Je redescendais donc au salon, toute la famille était là seul Carlisle manquait à l'appel.

J'eu à peine le temps de faire remarquer ma présence que quelqu'un me sautait dans les bras d'une telle force que nous nous retrouvions par terre tous les deux.

-Peux plus respirer.

-Oh désolé

-Pas grave

-Je m'appelle Alice

-Oui je sais. Ainsi que Jasper, Emmet, Esmée et Edward

-Ils me regardaient à ce moment là tous comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

-Comment tu sais ? me demanda Emmet

- C'est à cause d'une des photos de Charly

-Qui est Charly me demanda Jasper.

-Charly était mon père, il est mort il y a douze ans dans un incendie

-Oh je suis désolée je ne savais pas

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu, puisqu'il est mort alors que je n'avais que 5 ans, je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de lui.

-Bella, Rosalie et moi on avait prévu d'aller faire du shopping, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Oui il fallait justement que je me rachète quelque chose à me mettre

-Bon alors on y va ! On prend ta voiture ?

-Oui elle est faite pour être conduite.

-Tant mieux vu tout ce que l'on doit acheter, il y aura plus de place pour ranger.

-Allez tout le monde en voiture

-Eh où on va ?

-Ah Seattle, attend je te rentre l'adresse dans le GPS.

Une fois arrivées sur le parking.

-Bon alors les filles prêtes ?

- Oui dis-je

-Oui cria Rosalie

-Bella j'ai oublie de te dire tu es partie faire du shopping avec deux comment dire, il vaut mieux faire simple, tu es partie faire du shopping avec deux accros du shopping! Alors prête à souffrir?

-Ba je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix

-Bonne réponse dit Rosalie

- Allez en route on à une garde-robe à refaire!

-Bon alors Bella tu vas nous attendre devant les cabines là-bas on arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Ok d'accord mais faut pas d'abord prendre des vêtements ?

-Oui justement c'est la que l'on intervient

-D'accord. Je partais donc les attendre.

5 minutes plu tard je vis arriver vers moi deux gros tas de vêtements sur pattes.

-Bon alors Bella tu nous essaye sa.

-Oh non non je suis venue m'acheter quelques tenues pas me faire une garde-robe complète.

-Ah si crois moi Bella, chez les Cullen il faut que tu aies ta garde-robe, me dis Alice

-On te demande juste de les essayer Bella pas de les acheter.

-Bon d'accord.

Et oui j'ai cédé, c'est ce que vous vous dites mais mettez vous à ma place comment résister aux yeux de cocker d'Alice. J'aimerai bien vous y voir moi.

Une bonne centaine de magasins plus tard. Pour mieux vous décrire la situation vous nous imaginez avec 10 sacs dans chaque main et trois vendeurs en plus pour porter le reste des sacs, oui sa résume assez bien la situation il me semble. Mdr

-Qui veut conduire ? Moi je suis crevée.

-Moi, allez tout le monde en voiture ! Dis Rosalie Sinon je pars sans vous !

-Une petite question où est-ce que vous allez chercher toute cette énergie ?

-Question d'habitude très chère, question d'habitude. Dirent-elles en cœur.

Une fois arrivées chez les Cullen alors que je m'apprêtais à attraper les sacs.

-Non non, laissons les garçons s'en charger me dit le petit lutin diabolique prénommé Alice Cullen.

Une fois rentré dans la maison.

-Les garçons vous voulez bien aller décharger la voiture de Bella et monter ses affaires dans sa chambre s'il vous plait?

-Ok on y va.

Une fois qu'ils étaient sortis on courrait toutes les trois vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour voir leur tête une fois qu'ils auraient ouvert le coffre de la voiture. Et je peux vous dire que l'on n'a pas été déçue. Ils étaient si chargés que l'on ne les voyait presque plus, on aurai dit des sacs sur pattes.

Nous étions toutes les trois écroulées au sol nous tordant de rire lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte. Mais le pire fut de les voir dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au salon ils dirent:

-On vous le revaudra les filles vous pouvez en être sure, riez tant que vous le pouvez. Vous savez ce que l'on dit ria bien qui rigolera le dernier.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée

-Désolée mais je ne vais pas passer la soirée avec vous, je vais aller me coucher je n'ai pas assez dormi hier et après cette virée je suis vidée, alors bonne soirée.

-Bonne nuit dort bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour toutes vos reviews si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas à les mettres sa m'aidera à m'améliorer 

Bizz bonne lecture Stef

_**Chapitre 6 : La préparation**_

_**Je quittai donc ma maison directement âpres avoir lu cette lettre. En route quelques interrogations me vinrent à l'esprit sur Bella. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu 12 ans avant de venir me voir. Mais bon sa ne pouvais pas vraiment en être une puisque Bella avait quoi 17-18 ans donc quand Charly est mort elle avait 5-6 ans. La chose la plus simple sera de lui demander à mon retour. **_

_**Quelques temps plu tard j'arrivais à l'aéroport et me dis que j'avais bien faite de chasser ce matin avant que Bella n'arrive. Elle avait une de ses rares odeurs qui aime titiller les narines des vampires et n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, l'hôtesse d'accueil de l' aéroport elle aussi avait un parfum tout à fait particulier. Bon passons ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela **_

_**Je lui demandais donc un vol aller pour Londres **_

_**-IL reste justement des places dans le vol 437. Première classe ou bien Classe éco ?**_

_**-Première classe svp.**_

_**-Alors voila votre billet l'avion part dans 15 minutes ne soyez pas en retard et bon vol.**_

_**Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte n°7 Je ne sais pourquoi mais le chiffre 7 m'a toujours porté chance. C'était le 7 juin 1987 que j'avais rencontré Esmée, le 7 mars 1958 que j'avais transformé Edward. **_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais confortablement assis dans mon siège. Je relisais **__**Sa**__** lettre dans laquelle il me certifiait que Bella était sa fille biologique. Mais, ce n'était pas possible les vampires ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant ou alors seules les femmes vampires sont stériles, cela expliquerait tout. Bella serai donc mi-vampire, mi-humaine. Mais si sa mère est Renée Black sa complique un peu l'équation, Renée était la seule femme de la tribu à été une modificatrice et c'était la première depuis toujours. Donc Bella est 1/3 vampire, 1/3 humaine et 1/3 modificatrice. Bon Carlisle arrête de stresser sa ne sert a rien. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé entre Jasper et Bella, non sa devrait bien se passer de toute façon Alice l'aurai vu et l'aurait empêche et puis Rosalie veille sue Elle. Bon maintenant Carlisle tu arrête de stresser et oui à force avec l'âge on se parle à soi-même. **_

_**Bon alors préparons notre plan d'arrivée :**_

_**Louer une voiture.**_

_**Me trouver un hôtel digne de ce nom**_

_**Et continuer la suite du plan dans ma chambre **_

_**Je me retrouvais donc a Londres, le temps était pluvieux comme d'habitude quoi. Apres quelques hésitations je louais une FORD MONDEO et me rendais à l'hôtel. La chambre était sublime. Après m'être installe je prenais mon portable pour appeler la famille, Alice décrocha.**_

_**-Allo Carlisle pense à aller à la boutique de l'hôtel j'ai commandé 2-3 costumes pour toi, ou tu peux très bien te les faire monter dans la chambre **_

_**-Merci Alice tu pense toujours à tout. Tu peux mettre le haut-parleur ?**_

_**-C'est déjà fait !**_

_**-Okay alors est-ce que Bella est là ?**_

_**-Non elle est partie se coucher il y a maintenant une demi-heure.**_

_**-D'accord alors, Bella est la fille de Charly. Charly est mon frère, je crois que sa serai mieux si je vous expliquais tout de vive-voix mais je n'ai pas tout le temps nécessaire pur l'instant tout ce que vous devez savoir vous le savez déjà. Bella est maintenant un membre à part entière de notre famille. Alice pourrais-tu surveiller les décisions des Volturis et surveiller Bella, il ne doit rien lui arriver et elle ne doit jamais être seule, ne la laissez pas aller à la Push on ne sait jamais comment les Quileutes pourraient réagir a son odeur mieux vaut la préserver pour l'instant nous la présenteront comme il se doit lorsque je serai de retour. Jasper comment supporte tu son odeur ?**_

_**-Ba je supporte très bien sa présence, quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi j'ai comme une sensation de rassasiement. Crois-tu que se soit elle qui d'éclanche cela ?**_

_**-Pour tout te dire je ne sais pas mais j'en saurai plus dans quelques heures. Je vous laisse j'ai encore quelques recherches à faire.**_

_**Je redescendais a l'accueil quelques temps plu tard, il était déjà 4h du matin, mais un hôtel de cette qualité avait toujours quelqu'un a l'accueil. Je demandais donc a Duck (NDA : et oui il s'appelle comme sa ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est juste le seul nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit) où je pouvais trouver des ordinateurs il m'amena dans une pièce ressemblant à une bibliothèque. Cette bibliothèque était un véritable paradis pour les collectionneurs. Bon ne nous attardons pas Carlisle nous n'avons pas le temps. Et voila je recommence a me parler ca ne s'arrange pas ses jours ci.**_

_**Je recherchais donc les heures d'ouverture de la Barclays Bank. Celle-ci ouvrait à 10H00 tapantes, ce qui me laissait largement le temps d'acheter ce qui me sera nécessaire. **_

_**Apres ces quelques recherches je remontais dans ma chambre avec un recueil de poème empreinte à la bibliothèque de l'hôtel intitulé « Les fleurs du mal » de Baudelaire un poète français je crois**_

_**Lorsqu'il fut enfin 8h00 je sortais de l'hôtel et me rendis dans le centre commercial le plus proche et achetais 10 scanners, et 10 pc ainsi que quelques disques dur 1.5 Téra oui, il me faudrait bien sa et si je n'ai pas assez je pourrais toujours en racheter d'autres. Un des employés du magasin m'aida à tout installer dans ma voiture. Je repartais donc en direction de l'hôtel et appelais un bagagiste pour qu'il m'aide à tout monter dans ma chambre. Il me fallu un peu plus de temps mettre mon réseau en place mais après une heure et demi de bidouillage c'était devenu possible. Apres une courte pause je téléphonais à l'accueil afin de faire monter mes costumes dans ma suite. Deux minutes plu tard l'on sonnait à ma porte et c'était bien évidement les costumes bah oui qui sa pourrait-être d'autre.**_

_**Une fois change je prenais la route de la Barclays Bank.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La confidence.

Ca faisait déjà 3 heures que je me tournais et me retournais dans ce lit qui était maintenant le mien. J'avais bien fermé les yeux quelques minutes, mais tout cela me ramenais au corps sans vie de ma mère.

Repenser à cela me faisait encore pleurer. Et moi quand je commence, je suis une vraie fontaine, je suis incapable de m'arrêter. Repenser à ma mère dans cet état commençait petit à petit à me détruire, malgré sa mort j'avais l'impression d'encore ressentir sa présence, parfois, je croyais l'apercevoir au coin d'une rue, mais quand je la regarde, elle s'efface, à chaque fois que cela m'arrive les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues et malheureusement je ne peux pas contrôler mes réactions dans ces moments là. Et là maintenant voila ce qui m'arrive encore une fois.

Puis je senti à nouveau une présence à coté de moi, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas celle de ma mère, cette présence est différente, je ne sais comment vous la décrire, mais quelques secondes plu tard deux bras froids m'enlaçaient et me serraient tendrement contre un torse musclé. Je levais les yeux pour voir qui était là contre moi, et le visage que je vis fut le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu, la clarté de la lune faisait un effet qui le rendait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude.

Il me murmura tendrement :

-Chut arrête de pleurer.

Depuis qu'il m'a prise dans ces bras, j'éprouve un sentiment de calme et de sécurité que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis douze ans, depuis la mort de Charly. Depuis hier mon monde presque parfait s'est effondré en quelques secondes. C'est fou comme quoi la perte d'une personne peu faire changer votre vision du monde. Petit à petit je me laissais bercer par ses fredonnements et je sombrais.

Je me réveillais vers 7h00, toujours enlacée dans les bras d'Edward, qui lui dormait à point fermé, je vais vous faire une confidence il est très mignon lorsqu'il dort. Je quittais non sans mal l'étau de ses bras et en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Je descendais à la cuisine pour voir que tout le monde était déjà réveillé et que le déjeuner était déjà prêt.

-Coucou Bella, bien dormi ? me demanda Esmée

-Oui très bien.

-Installe-toi je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner

Elle posa devant moi une assiette remplie à ras-bord, non pas à ras-bord plutôt débordante de viennoiseries en tout genre

-Merci ca à l'air délicieux.

-Bella ca va ? Tu a l'air bizarre tout d'un coup ? Tu te sens bien ? me demanda Esmée inquiète.

-Non, c'est juste délicieux, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé. Tu devrais penser à passer chef professionnel. C'et tellement bon.

-Merci Bella ! J'y penserai me dit-elle toute souriante.

-Bella ?

-Oui Emmet

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Edward ?

-Euh il dort encore je crois, pourquoi ?

-Non juste pour savoir, c'est juste que je ne l'ais pas trouvé dans sa chambre.

Et pourquoi il faut toujours que sa m'arrive à moi ?

-Euh tu as peut-être cherché dans la mauvaise chambre. Dis-je en rougissant.

Emmet me faisait de ces yeux, comment les décrire ?, vous voyez les yeux que font les personnages de cartoon dans certaines situation, quand ils ne croient pas ce qu'ils voient ou entendent, ba voila voua mettez les yeux sur la tête d'Emmet et vous avez le résultat.

-Bella tu nous avais caché sa ! Me dirent Rosalie et Alice

-Euh cacher quoi de quesque vous parlez ? dis-je en bafouillant.

-Les filles lâchez-la, c'est leur choix, ce sont deux adultes consentants après tout. Dit Jasper un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh non c'est pas ce que tu pense Jasper. Ne leur met pas des idées pareilles dans leur esprit, si elles croient que je leur cache quelque chose je devrais subir d'autre journées shopping obligatoire. STP dis en le suppliant à genoux.

Vous imaginez la scène je suppose moi le suppliant et arrêtez de rigoler c'est pas marrant vous savez mettez vous à ma place.

-Alors pour être claire il ne c'est rien passé entre Edward et moi cette nuit !

-Bon passons à autre chose quelqu'un peu me montrer ou est la salle de bain ?

-Vien suis moi me proposa Rosalie. Alors c'est la porte à droite de la fenêtre de ta chambre.

-Merci.

Lorsque je rentrais dans la chambre, il dormait encore. Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. Bon cessons de rêvasser à la douche. Non avant tout des vêtements propres.

Quand je sortais de la salle de bain je retrouvais un Edward tout à fait réveillé couché sur mon lit.

Alors bien dormi ? lui demandais-je

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-Oui bien dormi pas de cauchemar cette nuit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je me sens assez bien pour affronter la journée qui arrive.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux qu'hier je veux dire.

-Oh

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe.

-Non c'est juste à cause des derniers évènements de ma vie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Nous restions là quasiment immobiles ne sachant que faire ou dire.

-Viens j'aimerai te montrer un endroit spécial pour moi, j'y vais quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Il me saisit par la main et me conduisit sur le toit

-Vien suis moi on va passer par là.

-Par le toit ?

-Oui sauf si tu veux passer l'interrogatoire des sœurs Cullen, avoir ensuite les journées shopping pour ne rien leur avoir dit directement et avoir droit aux blagues embarrassantes d'Emmet c'est toi qui voit.

-Non le toit c'est bien en fin de compte. Surtout que je crois qu'elles ont déjà prévu les journées de torture donc mieux vaux s'échapper le plus tôt possible.

Alors que nous arrivions à la partie la plus basse du toit

-Et la on fait comment on saute ?

-Oui ou tu peux aussi utiliser l'échelle.

-Aussi. Dis moi tu avais tout prévu ?

-On peut dire sa comme ca

Nous nous avancions vers les bois

-Il faudra faire un peu de marche avant d'arriver ca ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

-Non tant que tu ne me laisse pas m'étaler par terre je suis d'accord.

Une dizaine de minutes (et 5 cassage de gueule presque réussis) plus tard nous arrivions dans une clairière magnifique, oui c'est bien le mot pour la décrire. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe encore humide a cause de la rosée matinale.

-Tu la première personne que j'amène ici.

-Merci pour cet honneur

-Mais de rien très chère.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus ri comme sa.

Nous restions assit là a admirer la végétation. Pendant une bonne demi-heure. Mais je ne m'en lassai pas d'admirer la beauté de cet endroit, c'est une partie du paradis sur terre.

-Ma mère est morte il y a deux jours. J'ai découvert son corps en revenant des cours vendredi soir. Depuis à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois son corps sans vie et je fais des cauchemars a chaque fois que je m'endors je la vois se tordre de douleur et agoniser sous mes yeux, c'est comme si j'étais là quand on l'a assassinée sauf que je ne peux rien faire pour la sauver je suis juste une spectatrice. Hier c'était la première nuit ou je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Et c'est la première nuit ou je ne l'entends pas me dire de partir loin de m'enfuir pour qu'on ne me trouve pas. Depuis vendredi je m'éloigne de tout ce qui me reliait à elle, parfois je la vois au coin d'une rue et puis elle s'efface, comme un mirage. Par contre parfois je l'entends me parler et me répéter trouve les Cullen ou bien encore elle me dit quoi faire. Je dois te paraitre folle. Mais ces hallucinations sont les seules choses qui me restent d'elle et je m'y accroche.

-Non tu n'es pas folle. Je te comprends j'ai aussi perdu mes parents, je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir quand cela arrive.

-Carlisle et Esmée ne sont-ils pas tes parents ?

- Si ils le sont d'une manière, ils m'ont adopté ainsi que les autre. Maintenant ils comptent tous autant que nos parents biologique. Peut-être même si nous rentrions il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

-Merci pour tout Edward, ca ma fait du bien de te parler.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Bon alors prête à passer à l'abattoir d'Alice et de Rosalie ?

-Elles sont si terribles que sa ?

-Oh tu ne peux savoir à quel point Alice peut-être convaincante quand elle veut obtenir quelque chose !

-Tu veux bien venir m'aider à creuser ma tombe alors ? Mdr

-Okay on y va tout de suite ou on attend que tu aie eu un aperçu de ce qui nous attend ?

Et un deuxième fou rire nous emportait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La récupération.

J'arrivais à la Barclays Bank quelques minutes après son ouverture, elle était déjà bondée. Après quelques minutes d'attentes ce fut à mon tour de passer au guichet. Je demandais à voir le contenu de mon coffre.

-Mr Swan je présume ? me dit l'employé de la banque.

-Non Mr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

-Désolé pour cette erreur, quel coffre voulez-vous ouvrir ?

-Le coffre 313

-Très bien monsieur. Je vous prie de suivre Daniel, il va vous conduire en salle des coffres

-Merci

Je suivais donc ce Daniel, prenait un ascenseur et descendais à l'étage -15

-Certain clients privilégiés ont un coffre particulier ou plutôt une chambre forte.

Nous arrivions devant une porte blindée de 50 cm d'épaisseur, et il l'ouvrit.

-Après vous Mr Cullen.

Je pénétrais dans la chambre forte pour n'y trouver que trois coffres le 313, le 666 et le 717. J'ouvrai le coffre 313 et trouvais une bonne centaine de liasses de 100 $ ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Dans celle-ci se trouvait deux autres clés, celles des coffres 666 et 717. Je reconnaissais bien la mon frère. Je prenais donc la deuxième clé et ouvrait le coffre 666. J'y trouvais tous les journaux tenus par mon frangin depuis qu'il était parti avec Renée, il devait bien en avoir une cinquantaine.

Dans le troisième coffre, le 717, je trouvais les fameux livres empreintés aux Volturis, ils étaient assez volumineux, un peu comme ces gros grimoires, avec quelques post-It un peu partout avec des annotations. Je refermais le tout en vitesse, car il me fallait quelque chose pour tout emporter et comme d'habitude je l'ai oublie, et oui vous connaissez une autre facette de ma personnalité: la tête de linotte. Mais bon personne n'est parfait.

Je sortais de la banque et me rendait dans le premier centre commercial que je trouvais et fonçais dans le magasin GILANCE, vendeur de sac de toutes sortes. J'achetais trois valises e contenance moyenne et un grand sac à dos que je pourrai prendre avec moi dans l'avion. Je filai à la banque et me dirigeais directement auprès de Daniel pour qu'il me ramène dans la salle des coffres

Une fois arrivé, il ma laissa seul et je commençais à vider le premier coffre, je remplis la première valise et le sac à dos, ils étaient tous les deux pleins à craquer. Je m'attaquais donc aux deuxièmes et troisièmes coffres. Lorsque les coffres furent vidés je remontais et allai à l'accueil afin de voir Jake Mc Floyd celui qui m'avait présenté Daniel et demandais à ouvrir un compte au nom de Bella Cullen et donnais la totalité de l'argent qui se trouvait dans le premier coffre, il y avait pour 1,5 million de $. Une fois cela fait il ne ma restais plus qu'a retourner à l'hôtel afin de scanner tous ses livres et tout cela me prendrait bien quelques heures voir plus. 7 heures c'est le temps que j'ai mis pour scanner tous les journaux que Charly m'avait laissé il ne me restait plus qu'a m'attaquer aux grimoires ils faisaient plus de 3000 pages chacun, ils me prendraient autant voir plus de temps que les journaux. Lorsque j'eu finit il était déjà 5 heure du matin je réservais mon billet préparait mes affaires et partait chasser. Je me rassasiais d'une biche et de deux cerfs sa me suffirait amplement pour le retour. Je me dépêchait de rentrer à l'hôtel pour me changer, dans quelques heures, j'aurai remis tous les livres et grimoires à leur place et je serai dans l'avion qui me ramènerait à la maison, ensuite le plus dur m'attend expliquer les choses à Bella, lire tous ces livres et continuer les recherches commencées par Charly. Mais ce qui me préoccupais le plus était la réaction de Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Pour répondre à Bellaandedwardamour:_ Charly et Carlisle ne portent pas le même nom car ils ne sont pas vraiment frères ils ont été transformés par le même vampire qu'ils ont abatus quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient tous deux une vision de la vie humaine et chacun savait que la vie humaine avait une importance capitale, ils sont végétariens tous les deux. Dans leur vie humaines Carlisle et Charly étaient des meilleurs amis ils faisaient tout ensemble, et malheureusement ils chassaient les vampires ensembles c'est à ce moment la qu'ils ont étés transformés. Ils se sont mis d'accord sur la façon de se nourir sur les humains et ils passaient leurs temps ensemble à améliorer leur résistance au sang afin de pouvoir vivre le plus humainement possible. Mais il faut savoir que charly avait recu un don lors de sa transformation, celui de devnir invisible pour tout être vivant sur Terre. Je derai un chapitre là desus bientot quand Carlisle reviendra de Londres tu aura toutes les réponses.**

**bonne lecture Bizz**

**Stef****

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Impressions**

EDWARD :

Après une heure et demi d'interrogatoire par Alice et Rosalie Bella n'avait pas dit un mot et j'avais essayé de faire pareil mais c'était plus dur pour moi, Bella n'avait pas sourcillé face aux menaces de sorties shopping de mes sœurs, Emmet quand à lui nous avait servit une ou deux blagues salaces dont il a la recette. Quelques minutes plu tard, la sentence tombait pour Bella : une avant midi shopping aux mains d'Alice et Rosalie sans avoir la possibilité de dire quoi que se soit. Moi j'ai échappé à la sentence, mais Alice à surement prévu autre chose pour moi, je ne sais pas encore quoi puisqu'elle a cette manie de chanter en japonais et le pire c'est que c'est toujours la même chanson en boucle Yume no chikara d'AYA UETO.

Pendant que les filles étaient partie en virée shopping, Emmet, Jasper et moi partions à la chasse et parlions de Bella en route.

Edward est-ce que tu arrive à lire dans ses pensées ? me demanda Jasper

Non je n'y arrive pas, elle a peut-être une sorte de bouclier

Je pense que c'est son don, après tout c'est la fille d'un vampire non ?

Oui mais que fais-tu de sa capacité à « rassasier » les vampires qui sont à sa proximité ?

Peut-être une de ces caractéristiques génétiques, je na sais pas, nous en saurons plus quand Carlisle arrivera.

Sinon à part sa tu dors frangin

Nous partions tous dans un fou rire. Manquant de nous prendre un arbre .

-Bon maintenant taisons nous un peu il faut bien manger quelque chose.

J'attrapais un puma et deux cerfs. Emmet quand à lui s'amusa avec un grizzly et Jasper ne fit pas le difficile et vida trois cerfs et deux biches. Nous rentrions quelques minutes après les filles c'est pour dire qu'on a vraiment pris le temps pour rentrer si les filles sont revenues avant nous. Bella était assise dans les salon entrain de jouer à un des jeux d'Emmet et elle venait justement de faire exploser le meilleur score. Vous imaginez la suite, un Emmet hyper excité par sa nouvelle opposante, Bella, une des seules à jamais avoir battus les meilleurs scores d'Emmet. Bon je crois qu'elle n'aura plus beaucoup de temps pour elle maintenant, puisqu'Emmet fera tout pour récupérer son meilleur score et gagner des duels.

Il se décida enfin à la lâcher vers 21h30, elle avala en vitesse deux parts de lasagnes et monta se coucher. Emmet et Jasper regardaient un film d'action dont je ne me souvient plus du titre, Rosalie et Alice parlent mode et moi je pense à Bella. Après quelques minutes je monte a mon tour et toque à la porte de Bella pour voir si elle n'a besoin de rien.

Entrez

J'entrais et la trouvait assise sur son lit un coffret sur les genoux, avec les larmes aux yeux. Et je partais une fois de plus la prendre dans mes bras lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, et elle me montra les photos qu'elle tenait en main. Sur les premières, on voyait une petite famille unie, Belle au milieu assise sur une balançoire avec Charly je présume la poussant et Renée assise sur celle d'à coté. Je comprenais mieux maintenant, elle pensait encore à sa mère. Puis elle me montra la photo de ma famille nous étions tous là.

Bon il faut que je lui change les idées sinon sa l'empêchera de dormir.

-Bella est-ce que je pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi ? oui je sais cette question est un peu maladroite mais c'est la seule qui m'est passée par la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Edy ?

-Edy ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui m'a appelé comme sa ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Elle n'y a pas survécu.

Et sur ce je commençais à la chatouiller, jusqu'au moment ou elle me suppliait d'arrter mais je posait une condition.

-J'arrête si tu arrête de m'appeler Edy.

-Compris Edy lâcha-t-elle dans un nouvel éclat de rire. 5minutes plutard j'arrêtais enfin cette douce torture. Et la laissait reprendre sa respiration, mais elle contrataqua et sa je ne le vu pas venir. C'était à mon tour de me faire torturer et je n'avait pas le choix je n'avais plus qu'une force d'humain pour me défendre et oui je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. C'est comme si Bella nous rendait une partie de notre humanité.

Le seul argment qui me vaint à l'esprit fut qu'il fallait que l'on arrête puisque Carlisle revenait tot demain matin (enfin 10h00 c'est tot pour les marmottes).

Alors, que j'étais sur le point de passer le pas de la porte j'entendis une toute petite voix murmurer

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi encore aujourd'hui j'ai peur que mes cauchemars reviennent.

La seule chose à la quelle je pensais était mais pourquoi a-t-elle mis autant de temps avant de me e demander

-Oui je veux bien.

Une fois de plus nous dormions (enfin plutôt elle moi je passait mon temps à la regarder) et je ne m'en lassait pas je ne sais comment vous l'expliquer j'étais fascinée par sa beauté, son si doux parfum de frésia.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CC tout le monde déso pour le retard mais j'ai eu un preblème de genou (déplacement de la rotule et je vous le conseille pas ;p) et g aussi eu le sindrome de la page blanche, et c'est après cette longue absence que je me suis remise à écrire je n'ai pas encore de suite à proposer donc il faudra encore attendre un peu avant d'avoir le chapitre 11 mais je vais essayer d'écrire quelques chapitre à l'avance comme ca vous aurez de quoi lire :p. Profitez bien de ce chapitre.**_

_**Steph**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

**Chapitre 10: Explications**

_**POV CARLISLE**_

Je me dirigeais vers la maison le vol avait été agréable, il y eu peu de turbulences, mais les hôtesses sont un peu trop collante a mon goût mais bon, ce sont les inconvénients de la condition. Une fois arrivé à la villa, tout le monde était sur le pas de la porte pour m'acceuillir. Je les serrais un à un dans mes bras c'est fou ce qu'ils m'avaient manqués ces petits démons :p. Nous installions dans les salon et le bombardement de question commença.

-Alors le voyage c'est bien passé?

-Oui très bien.

-Vous voudriez peut-être vous reposer après ce voyage?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Bella. Edward tu peux aller chercher un petit remontant s'il te plaît

*Quelque chose de fort elle en aura surement besoin*

Il se leva et s'exécuta, et revint avec une bouteille de Tequila et un verre; qu'il déposa devant Bella.

-Bella j'ai obtenu quelques information et je pense qu'elles pourraient t'intéresser. Mais elle pourraient aussi te paraître totalement folles; mais je peux te rassurer nous ne nous sommes échapés d'aucun asiles de fou. dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère ce qui sembla marcher puisqu'un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**_POV BELLA_**

-Voila Bella as-tu déja entendu parler de vampires ?

-Oui l'histoire basique de Dracula ainsi que Buffy pourquoi?

-Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que je suis un vampire?

-Bah je dirais que vous résitez très bien au soleil pourquoi?

-Il ne faut pas prendre mot pour mot tout ce que disent les livres, certaines nuances sont vraie tandis que d'autres sont déformées dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui c'est sa vous êtes un vampire et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre c'est bien connu.

-Si vous êtes des vampires pourquoi je suis pas encore devenue les casse-croûte alors? continuais-je

-Et bien disons que nous sommes végétariens. me répoindit Edward

-Végétarien ?

-Oui nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal, nous ne buvons pas de sang humain, nous ne voulons pas de venir des monstres. Comme celui qui a transfomé Carlisle.

-Ce lui qui vous a transformé voulait en fait vous bouffer. dis-je étonnée.

-Comment sa ce fait que vous vous soyez transformé alors, vous devriez être mort, pourquoi vous êtes pas devenu un casse-croûte?

-Parce que ton père la empêché de me vider de mon sang et il s'est fait mordre pas la même occasion. Bella ton père était un vampire.

Mon père un vampire, mon père est un vampire, mon père est une vampire, mon père est un vampire,mon père est un vampire, cette phrase n'arrête pas de tourner et de tourner dans ma tête depuis je suis comme dans un état second je ne fais plus attention a ce qui m'entoure et je me sens faiblir instantanément, tout devient noir autour de moi. Pourtant un voix se fait entendre on dirait qu'elle crie mon nom, au début c'est comme un chuchotement mais elle devient de plus en plus forte et je sens qu'on me secoue, j'arrive difficilementà ouvrir les yeux et remarque que c'est Edward qui me secoue comme un sac de pomme de terre et qui hurle mon prénom, il a une drôle d'expression, on dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme et pourtant c'est moi qu'il regarde, je ne dois sûrement pas être belle à voir, j'ai fait une surcharge d'information "choquante" ces dernier jours et maintenant je fais une soupe de tout et tombe inconsciente, Bella reprend toi

-Tequila. c'est le seul mot que je prononce, un petit verre de temps en temps ne fais de mal à personne et la sa va m'être utile. Carlisle a eu une bonne idée d'y penser à prêt tout c'est un médecin donc quoi de plus naturel il avait du prédire que je serai en état de choc ou du moins il le supposait. Je pris le verre que Rosalie me tendait et le vidait d'un trait, c'était pas mauvais. Petit à petit je me calmais.

-Donc mon père est un vampire, c'est sa et vous êtes des vampires ?

-Oui c'est cela, ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'arrivera rien, tu est en sécurité. me rassura Esmée.

-Tu est prête pour la suite? me demanda Carlisle

-Oui finissons en le plus vite possible avec tout sa.

-Ta mère Renée était une sorte de loup-garou?

Ma mère était un loup-garou bein voyons c'est sur elle aurait pas pu être un vampire oui sinon c'est pas marrant,il faut qu'elle soit l'ennemie mortel de mon père.

-Je peux avoir un autre verre s'il te plaît Rosalie

Et elle me tendit le deuxième verre et il alla rejoindre le premier.

-Donc je suis quoi moi une mutante demandais-je un sourire sur les lèvres.

-En quelques sorte, tu est le croisement de deux espèces ennemies. Mais tu est aussi le fruit d'un amour exceptionnel. Tes parents s'aimaient, puisque ta mère s'était imprégnée de Charly, il n'y a pas de plus pure amour tu peux me croire, l'imprégnation regroupe un loup-garou enfin quand je dis loup-garou je veux parler de modificateur enfin ce sera pour une autre fois. Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne, c'est qu'il a trouvé son âme soeur la personne qui complète son âme et sans qui il est presque impossible quelle vive.

Ça me réchauffait le coeur de savoir que ma mère avait trouvé le parfait amour avec un vampire, sa fait bizarre de le dire.

-Et pourquoi j'ai envie de tuer personne, je m'évanoui à la vue du sang sauf quand il va avec un steak, si je suis un vampire je devrait avoir envie de tuer du monde non?

-Et bien je ne sais pas encore le pourquoi du comment, c'est justement pour sa que je suis partit ces derniers jour pour avoir des réponses à tes questions ainsi qu'aux nôtres.

-Et qu'avez vous rapportés?

-Des livres d'étude appartenant à ton père, il semble qu'il faisait des recherches pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi si tu veux tu peux les lires mais tu vas y passer du temps, parce qu'il y en a de ces livres tu peux me croire j'ai pris un jour a tout scanner.

-Oui j'aimerais bien effectivement je suis aussi curieuse que vous.

- D'accord je ferai une copie des disques durs et je te les mettrais dans ta chambre comme sa tu pourra les consulter autant que tu le voudra. Ah oui j'allais oublier voici ta carte de banque je me suis permis de confier ton argent Alice affin qu'elle fasse les bon investissement comme ça sa se fructifiera rapidement mais bon ne t'inquiète pas tu a toujours au minimum 50 000 $.

La vous me voyez la bouche ouverte avec les yeux ronds. 50 000 $ c'est pas rien quand même. c'est plus d'argent que j'en ai vu durant toute ma vie.

-Bella si on allait faire une séance shopping pour te remettre de tes émotions me proposa Alice.

_**-Non. ce fut ma seule réaction enfin à part me cacher derrière Edward naturellement (S: il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose le pauvre il a rien dit depuis une éternité :p )**_

Tout le monde ri fasse à ma réaction mais je fus prise de cour fasse a Alice et sa vitesse vampirique et oui comment voulez vous que je réagisse quand je la vois quasi pas bouger pour la retrouver devant moi donc pour finir j'ai pas eu le choix et je me retrouve de nouveaux devant le centre commercial. Mais à la différence d'hier, on est aussi passé dans le magasin d'électronique affin de prendre quelques disques durs et un ordinateur mais je peux vous dire sue l'écran était encore plus grand que celui de la Tv de mon ancienne maison.

Puis apres quelques nouvelles heures de magasinages nous nous décidâmes à rentrer.

* * *

**Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé. Oubliez pas les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :p**

** Steph**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Prévisions

POV BELLA

Cela va bientôt faire un mois que je suis arrivée ici chez les Cullen, je commence à me sentir à ma place je n'ai pas grand chose à faire dans cette maison en fait puisque ce qui me prendrai une heure à faire leur prend deux minutes. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changées depuis mon arrivée, je ne vais pas en cours cette années j'irai l'année prochaine pour recommencer celle que j'ai arreté précipitemant. Emmet me charrie toujours pour toutes les fois où je me retrouve par terre c'est devenu son passe-temps favori enfin ça et essayer de récupérer son score sur son jeu ps2. Je dort encore avec Edward toutes les nuits que voulez vous je ne sais pas dormir sans mon oreillé personnel; le seul inconvéniant c'est qu'il m'entend parler. Je passe quasiment la totalité de mon temps sur le pc afin de comprendre ce que mon père a laissé à travers ses journaux intimes et livres de recherches tellement qu'il y a des post-it partout on dirai presque le repère d'un savant fou, il m'arrive aussi d'empreinter des livre appartenant à Carlisle àfin de mieux comprendre certaines légendes et leur contexte.

Je retrouve d'ailleurs une notion qui revient souvent dans ces conclusion celle du CHUPACABRA, il y a aussi beaucoup de témoignages interposés et ils disent ceci:

**-Flor Vasquez**, 73 ans, a dit à la police qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu en entrant dans le poulailler. "_Toutes les poules étaient mortes, on avait sucé leur sang jusqu'à sec._", dit-elle. "_Mais l'animal qui a fait ça n'a pas touché un seul de mes oiseaux. C'est vraiment étrange._"

-L'une des filles de **Vasquez**, qui a préféré rester anonyme, dit qu'elle a entendu des chiens aboyer fortement cette nuit là, mais qu'elle n'avait rien aperçu d'anormal alors qu'elle s'était levée plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

**-Vasquez **a également dit à la police qu'elle avait trouvé des traces de pas étranges sur le sol du patio, avec seulement trois doigts, deux dirigés vers l'avant et un vers l'arrière.

La même nuit, une autre observation de Chupacabra s'est produite à Curicó. **Samuel Saavedra** a raconté aux reporters qu'il avait entendu un gros bruit, "_comme si quelque chose avait sauté du grand mur qui entoure la maison._"

Le dernier témoignage de _Chupacabra _au Chili date de 2000, quand les créatures causèrent une panique générale et un grand intéret du public dans la ville de Calama après que 120 moutons aient été tués en l'espace d'une semaine.

Le Chupacabra d'abord fait la des journaux en 1995, lorsque plusieurs attaques ont été signalés à Porto Rico. La petite île revendique toujours la plupart des attentats à ce jour, mais les poulets abattus, des canards, des chèvres, des chats, des chiens et d'autres petits animaux ont été attribués à Chupacabra au Mexique, Amérique centrale, en Amérique du Sud et même une partie du sud des États-Unis.

_**Les animaux victimes d'incisions dans leur gorge et leur sang avait été aspiré... **_

L'attaque commence

Les récentes attaques a commencé en avril, et les journaux des histoires de la mort mystérieuse de près de 200 de chèvres, de moutons, de poulets et de lapins du Nord du Chili. Tout d'abord les décès ont été blâmés sur les paquets de chiens sauvages, mais une caractéristique de la marque de commerce de meurtres la suspicion sur le légendaire Chupacabra. L'Agence de presse Reuters respecté a indiqué que certaines victimes animales « avaient des incisions dans leur gorge et leur sang avait été aspiré ». Le rapport a également déclaré que "les détectives a balayé la zone avec les équipements de vision nocturne, conseillant aux résidents ne pas s'aventurer à l'extérieur. »

Victor Espinosa, un enquêteur pour le département d'écologie du Chili, a dit de prendre des échantillons de poils et empreinte castings pour examen. « Les estampes de patte ne correspondent pas à ceux des chevaux, vaches, chèvres, porcs, félins ou les chiens sauvages, » a déclaré Espinosa. Et, selon le Dr Virgilia Sanches-Ocejo, le Centre de UFO de Miami, Espinosa a également dit que montrent que l'animal ne marche sur deux pattes et les attaques seulement leurs animaux et non pas les serpents et lézards de la région.

Voila les grandes lignes des notations sur le Chupacabra, c'est quand même intéressant mais sa me fait froid dans le dos cette histoire de suceur de chèvre. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ah mais oui je vous ai pas donne la description physique de la bête voila:

Tête ovale à la mâchoire proéminente.  
Yeux de grande taille et de couleur rouge.  
Bouche petite avec des crocs saillants.  
Corps couvert d'une fourrure épaisse (qui posséderaient des capacités mimétiques).  
Deux bras terminés par des mains à trois doigts pourvus de griffes.  
Jambes puissantes terminées par des pattes à trois griffes

moi j'ai pas envie de ressembler à sa quand même faut pas exagérer non je veux bien être un mélange de vampire et de loup mais je veux quand même avoir un physique aussi normal que ça puisse l'être, ils exagèrent. :'(

vous me voyez vous avec des yeux rouge fluo, une tête ronde et que trois doigts à chaque main et patte ? manque plus que les ailes de chauve souris dans le dos

Bon allé Bella arrête de t'inquiéter tu va t'en sortir tu ressembleras à quelque chose de valable si l'on peu dire enfin je l'espère.

-C'est tout moi ca me parler à moi même.

Je descendais à la cuisine me prendre un petit encas en attendant qu'ils rentrent de leur cour et Carlisle du boulot. Je pourrai lui montrer mes découvertes une fois qu'il sera revenu. Les filles arrivèrent les premières c'était un nouveau jeu pour eux le groupe qui arrivait le premier pouvais me monopoliser toute la soirée. Et aujourd'hui j'allais encore devoir servir de barbie géante au deux tortionnaires fan de mode. Quand c'est Emmet et Jasper qui gagnent j'ai habituellement droit aux parties interminables de PS2. Tandis que lorsque c'est Edward c'est une petite balade, une discussion sur un livre, un jour il m'avait ammené à une clairière merveilleuse et m'avait montré les effets de la lumière sur sa peau ainsi que sa superrapidité et sa force inhumaine je peux vous dire que c'était impressionnant. Lorsque je suis avec Edward j'ai toujours comme une sensation bizarre, on dirai que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre ou quelque chose comme sa mais bon comment ne pas être légèrement décontenancée face à sa beauté vous me le diriez vous ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'arrive à ne pas baver devant lui enfin tant que je suis réveillée parce qu'avec se que je dit dans mes rêves. D'ailleurs je lui ai demandé ne ne plus me dire ce que ja blablatais dans ceux ci parce qu'avec moi je ne sais que trop bien ce à quoi je dois m'attendre et je n'ai pas forcement envie de mourir de honte une fois reveillée.

-Allez Bella prête pour une séance relookage? dit Alice pleine d'entrain un sourire diabolique sur le visage ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi puis ce fut autour de Rosalie d'approcher avec ce même sourire le ce n'est plus de la torture pure c'est du lavage de cerveau expérimental puisqu'elles essayent de me faire croire que la mode y a que sa de vrai et que je dois me moderniser mais bon j'y peux rien si je suis à l'aise dans mes t-shirts, mes jeans taille basse et dans mes Converses qu'est-ce que je peux y faire et surtout qu'elle veulent toujours que je porte de taillons d'au moins 10 cm; surtout qu'avec ma maladresse naturelle c'est pas de la tarte d'ailleurs je me demande si Rose n'a pas passé un marché avec Emmet.

C'est comme sa que je passe mon temps jusqu'au souper après j'ai quartier libre, aujourd'hui Carlisle est rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude une complication pour un patient qu'il a du opérer en urgence. Je lui montrais donc mes découvertes sur le Chupacabra pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

-Carlisle j'ai peut-être quelque chose sur ma nature. Regarde j'ai trouvé ça, sa parle du Chupacabra et j'ai remarqué que Charly avait aussi fait beaucoup d'anotations sur ce point et sa me semble être une bonne piste après tout je fait partie du monde surnaturel alors tout est possible.

-Oui c'est une option à prendre en compte. Tu a regardé dans les livres des Volturis si il n'y avait rien à se sujet ?

-Oui j'ai regardé mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans la lettre C par contre j'ai remarqué sur le scan que des feuilles avaient étées arrachées c'est peut-être des données sur le Chupacabra qui ont été condamnées, peut-être que c'est déja arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre qui a lui aussi voulu protéger sa famille et que c'est le seul moyen qu'il ai trouvé pour se faire.

-Oui sc'est une idée aui tient la route effectivement c'est même très probable.

-J'ai trouvé quelques témoignages sur internet ainsi que quelques vidéos faites par des équipes d'enquêtes mais rien de très concluant de se coté là.

-Oui je m'en doutais un peu n'importe quelle créature qui n'est pas "humain" ne se montre pas aux humains car on ne peu jamais savoir vos réactions, parce que tu vois il pourrai y avoir de nouvelles chasses aux sorcières. La plupart du temps ceux qui connaissent notre nature sont notre dîner donc ils n'ont pas le temps de le dire.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui sait pour vous, je veux dire à part moi?

-Oui, il y a bien un petit groupe de personne si tu veux nous te les présenterons, ils font partie de ta famille d'ailleurs mais laisse nous le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi avant car je ne sais pas qu'elle pourrait être leur réaction; ils n'ont jamais eu à faire à se genre de situation. Donc j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu plus longtemps?

Je me demande comment ils sont? Ils sont sûrement grand et bronzés comme maman l'était, par contre j'espère qu'il n'ont pas le même caractère, j'ai déja donné avec Alice et Rosalie, et oui ma mère aussi était folle de shopping, à chaque fois que je devait faire les magasins avec elle disait combien je ressemblais à mon père, et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas le goût de la mode.

-Non je comprend tout à fait et je ne voudrait pas vous causer d'ennui avec eux. J'attendrai après tout ne dit-on pas ce que l'on ne sait pas ne fait pas de mal. Donc ceux que je ne connais pas ne me font pas de mal. Je patienterai bien quelques temps, ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais je crois que leurs légendes nous apporteront peut-être des informations supplémentaires, tu sais je ne connais pas grand chose des modificateurs donc sa pourrais nous être utile que tu les rencontres enfin de compte. Et comme sa tu rencontrera ton autre famille dit-il en souriant.

-Ah eu tu vaux bien demander à Edward et Alice d'aller à la frontière et de demander une rencontre de la meute pour ce week-end?

-Ok ce sera fait si elle ne me transforme pas en barbie juste avant. dis-je en rigolant

-Ne tente pas le diable Bella, ne le tente pas tu ne sais pas tout ce dont elle est capable pour jouer à la poupée.

Bizarrement d'un coup mon sourire se fana et je devint livide, Carlisle quant à lui éclata de rire et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, et je le rejoignais quelques seconde après avoir retrouvé quelques couleurs.

Je descendais ensuite en trombe les escalier et devinez quoi ? Allez vous avez deux minutes pour trouver ce qui va se passer. Cherchez pas trop loin c'est pas compliqué.

Et oui vous avez trouvé j'aurai lamentablement du me casser le figure mais il y a encore heureusement quelques âmes charitable sur cette planète don Jasper qui m'a rattrapé avant que je ne dévalle tout l'escalier au grand damne d'Emmet qui se frottait déja les mains pour savoir à combien de mètres de l'escalier je m'arrèterai.

-Merci Jasper tu es mon sauveur.

-Mais de rien au besoin préviens moi à l'avance comme sa je t'attendrai en bas des escalier à chaque fois.

Il n'est pas aussi charitable que je le pensait ! il me le revaudra vous pouvez me courrais donc dans tout la maison à la recherche des deux ambassadeurs de la famille Cullen. Et le trouvais Ed (ne lui dites pas que je l'ai appelé comme sa, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas lire dans mes pensées sinon il me torturerai comme la premièr fois, quoi que moi je ne dirai pas non avec un ausi beau tortionnaire) dans une salle de la maison que je n'avais jamais vue, Edward était là, toujours aussi magnifique voire même plus assit sur un tabouret jouant du piano, une de ces mélodie qui vous envoie directement au paradis sans passer par la case enfer, cette ariette était si mélodieuse, que je laissais mes penser vagabonder jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans cette clairière le jour où Edward me l'avait montrée mais avait une tout autre fin, nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre et il y avait cette même mélodie en fond sonore elle était comme envoûtante si bien que je ne sais comment mais quelques secondes plus tard, mes lèvres se retrouvaient collées à celle du Dieu grec qui scintillait à coté de moi, elle était si douces et froides. Mais malheureusement la mélodie se fanât dans un souffle qui me ramena à la réalité. Il m'avait remarqué et c'était arreté.

-Carlisle m'a demandé de te demander si tu pouvais aller à la frontière avec Alice pour demander à la meute une réunion afin de me présenter et de peut-être trouver quelques informations grâce aux légendes.

-Bella je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chaose que tu les rencontres, ce sont de tout jeunes loups, ils sont encore instables, on ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir à ton odeur après tout tu n'est pas une petite humaine comme les autres.

-Edward combien d fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à Bella tant que nous seront présent, ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas briser le traité et puisque Bella fait partie de notre famille ils ne pourra rien lui arriver et de toute façn Sam contrôlera ses chien avec son ton alpha. carillonna une voix que je reconnu comme appartenenant au pire des tortionnaires de la famille Cullen. La STYLISTE qui ne nous laisse pas sortir de la maison si notre tenue ne lui convient pas heureusement que je ne sort quasiment jamais d'ici. Vous imaginez calvaire tous les matins.

-Bon si quelqu'un me cherche je suis au salon.

Et je partais joyeusement non c'est pas tout à fait le terme mais bon je partais joyeusement au salon retrouver Emmet devant un match de Football, Rosalie devant devinez quoi un magazine de mode bien sur et Emsée plongée quant à elle dans une revue de restauration de meubles anciens.

La journée se termina calmement, Edward et ALice étaient revenus avec une réponse affirmative de la part de la meute et on se retrouvait samedi vers 2 heure du matin sur le terrain de base-ball enfin plutôt la praire qui leur sert de terrain afin de faire les présentations.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? vous aimez?

Mettez des reviews :) bon W-E

Stef


	12. Chapter 12

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews**_

_**Bon weekend bizz.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 12: Rencontre.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Les quelques jours qui me rapprochaient de samedi passèrent rapidement. La preuve nous étions déjà vendredi soir et l'heure du rendez-vous se rapprochait à grand pas, plus que quelques heures et je rencontrerai une autre partie de ma famille. Tout le monde commençait à se préparer, on ne pris pas de voiture, et je fis mon premier voyage à dos de vampire c'était assez marrant, le vent fouettant mon visage c'est revigorant et quoi de mieux que le dos de son vampire préféré pour une petite balade, je peux même sentir sa douce odeur d'agrumes, un mélange de citron et de pamplemousse c'est si divin que je ne voit même pas que nous sommes arrivés (vous vous rendez compte l'effet que seule son odeur a sur moi donc imaginez celui de ses lèvres OMG!)

Je descendais prudemment de son dos et me trouvais face à une meute de loup gigantesque, quand je dis gigantesque c'est que c'est grand. Deux des loups partirent en bordure de foret et se cachèrent derrière des arbres et vous savez ce qui en est sortit deux indiens, ils avaient une de ces musculature waouw (du chocolat praliné en tablette :o)

-Sam, Jared commença Carlisle Heureux de vous voir.

Ils répondirent tous deux par un signe de tête, mais me fixaient avec une note appréhension et incompréhension. C'est un peu normal aussi pour eux je ne suis qu'une simple humaine entourée de vampire et tout sa avec le sourire, y a de quoi les faire flipper non ?

-Carlisle qu'y avait-il de si grave pour que tu nous demande une réunion avec la meute?

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, nous voulions juste vous présenter un nouveau membre de notre famille et espérions que vous pourriez nous aider.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de mordre un quelconque humain ou vous briserez le traité et vous le savez nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer pour cela dit-il plein de colère dans la voix.

-Calme toi nous ne la transformerons pas c'est la fille de mon frère et c'est aussi un membre de votre famille.

-Je suis désolé pour toi Carlisle mais nous ne la connaissont pas.

-Je le sais mais tu doit surement avoir entendu parler de Renée Black la fille d'Ephraim.

-Jacob va te changer. Dit-il en direction du loup couleur caramel qui avait les yeux sur moi. Il poursuivit ainsi: Oui j'ai effectivement entendu parler de Renée Black mais elle a disparu depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi cette question?

Un jeune homme sorti des bois, il m'était familier, il me faisait penser au frère de ma mère , elle m'avait montré quelques photos d'elle avec sa famille quand elle était jeune, c'est fou il lui ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau.

-Bella présente toi sa sera plus rapide pour eux parce que la on piétine proposa Rosalie.

Je m'avançais donc et dis :

-Bonjour je suis Bella Swan, la fille de Renée Black et de Charly Swan.

Tout d'un coup un loup chocolat au lait commença à renifler bruyamment l'air et me fixa avec comme une once d'incompréhension dans le regard,

-Elle n'est pas humaine déclara Edward surement à cause de toutes leurs questions muettes sur mon odeur. Cette révélation ne sembla pas plaire à certains loups surtout au gris qui était dans le coin.

-calme toi Paul tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas la toucher, alors arrête d'imaginer 99manière de l'éradiquer dit-il avec une voix empreinte de colère,

-Bon allez tout le monde se calme je ne saurai faire de mal à personne je suis une sorte de petite humaine inoffensive enfin je crois, je perçu des sourires d'amusement sur les visages de la famille Cullen, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser enfin je crois qu' Emmet aurait bien aimé une petite bagarre, vu l'air qu'il abordait.

-Si je suis venue ici c'est pour que vous m'aidiez à obtenir des réponses sur ma vrai nature car comme vous avez pu le constater je ne suis pas tout à fais humaine et je ne suis pas tout à fait une louve non plus. Je suis une espèce assez rare l'on va dire sa comme sa oui, Je suis la fille d'une louve et d'un v.a.m.p.i.r.e. Dis-je en détachant bien toutes les lettres afin qu'ils comprennent. Et comme prévu tout ce qui apparu sur leurs visage fut de gros yeux ronds,

-Tu est une sorte d'hybride?

-Oui c'est ca un mélange de deux espèces. C'est pour sa que je voudrait conserver vos archives pour voir si il n'y aurait rien qui pourrait m'aider dans mes recherches,

-Nous devons en parler au conseil et si nous avons son accord tu aura le droit de les consulter, tu dois comprendre que nous soyons méfiants. Nous voudrions vérifier ton identité avant de te donner une raison, si tu est vraiment de la famille il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

-Et que devrais-je faire pour vous prouver que je suis bien celle que je suis?

-Tu devra répondre à certaines questions une fois transformée sous ta forme lupine et se sera tout.

Hou lala on va avoir un petit problème,

-Euh je ne me suis encore jamais transformée en fait,

Et la Jared éclata de rire. Et ajouta: Ça va pas être facile de la faire parler Sam.

-En effet répondit-il calmement,et ajouta: Comment se fait-il que tu ne te soit jamais transformée en vivant avec des vampires.

-Euh je sais pas moi non attend peut-être le fait que mon père BIOLOGIQUE soit un vampire joue-t-il un rôle tu ne crois pas,

-Tu marque un point.

Puis Jacob qui n'avait jusque là rien dit pris la parole?

-Pourquoi Renée n'est-elle pas venue avec toi?

Aïe sa ca fait mal pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il pose la question, les larme me montaient déjà aux yeux et la douleur revenait aussi forte qu'au premier jour lorsque je l'avais retrouvée la étendue dans la cuisine, je ravalais mes larmes et me tournais vers Jasper et murmurais un désolé à peine audible.

-Ma mère est morte, elle a été assassinée il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi dis- je avec des sanglots dans la voix et avec des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Tu sais qui l'a fait non je ne sais pas et je le découvrirai quand j'en saurais plus sur moi, elle sera vengée.

-Paul va contacter Billy et amène le conseil pour que nous puissions régler cette affaire au plus vite,

Le loup gris partit précipitamment et couru en direction de la réserve? Et Jacob continua son interrogatoire.

-Est-ce que Renée t'avais parlé de nous avant?

-Oui elle l'avait fait enfin quand j'étais enfant elle me racontait souvent des histoires sur de gentils loup-garous, et elle m'avait parlé d'Ephraïm et de son frère, D'ailleurs tu lui ressemble beaucoup tu sais?

-Mon père me le dit souvent aussi.!

Puis une longue vague de silence tomba entre les deux clans, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, un silence de mort quoi à part ma respiration et celle des loup rien et ce pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que retentisse le rugissement d'un ancienne Chevrolet rouge. Et à son bord se trouvais celui que je soupçonnais être Paul accompagné de trois autres hommes. Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent.

-Bella je te présente Billy, Harry et Quil.

Les trois hommes avaient sur le visage une expression que je ne saurais décrire. Ils avaient tous environ la bonne cinquantaine, ils devaient être gentils enfin dans la vie de tous les jours, je crois qu'ils n'aiment pas vraiment les vampires et les hybrides.

-Bonjour

-Paul vous a mis au courant de la situation demanda Jacob?

-Oui il nous a expliqué, et je suis désolé pour ta mère.

Je répondais par un signe de tête.

-Nous avons parlé de tout sa et nous sommes d'accord pour que tu puisse avoir accès aux archives de la meute. Car tu n'est pas la seule à être intriguée par tout sa, même si il n'y a eu aucun cas semblables au paravent nous ferons tout pour t'aider après tout la famille c'est sacré et tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir venger Renée. Je la connais par les dires de mon père, Renée était ma tante me dit Billy. Et soit sans crainte il ne t'arrivera rien lorsque tu sera sur le territoire Quileute et les loups ne te feront rien Jacob y veillera.

-Merci de m'aider, avec tout sa c'est très généreux à vous,

-De rien la famille est là pour sa mais le traité reste le même lorsque tu sera sur le territoire Quileute les Cullen ne pourront t'accompagner.

-Oui je comprends et de toute façons se ne sera pas nécessaire puisque j'aurai un garde du corps dis-je en souriant à Jacob.

-Bon puisque ce problème est réglé je pense que nous allons rentrer pour que Bella puisse dormir annonça Carlisle,

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers Jacob et lui demandais son numéro de portable et le quittais

-Je t'appellerais cousin.

Et en retour:

-OK à plus cousine

quand je me retournais il ne restait plus qu' Edward qui m'attendait. Je montais sur son dos et faisait une rapide signe de la main à ma nouvelle deuxième famille. Je me retrouvais dans mon lit en moins de deux et sombrais dans les bras d'Edward, c'était devenu un petit rituel, je prenais quelques minutes d'humanité et puis je me glissais sous la couette dans les bras puissants de mon vampire (non Bella ce n'est pas ton vampire ce n'est pas parce qu'il te plait que tu lui plait forcement c'est vrais quoi tu n'est pas si spéciale à par le fait que tu soit hybride tu n'a rien de plus que les autres c'est vrai tu est juste une fille banale alors arrête de te faire des films)

Et voilà je recommence mes monologues internes il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

Je me retrouvais dans un endroit tapissé de blanc et de gris, puis deux femmes habillées de longues tuniques répétant toujours les mêmes propos

・ La pleine lune suivant sa rencontre avec les deux espèces

Sa forme initiale retrouver elle va

Une de chaque présent sera

La lune rouge sang deviendra

・ Sur la jambe une marque apparaîtra

La mordre il faudra

Puis sur le cou l'autre répètera

Et là, sa vrai nature elle affichera

・ Pendant une semaine elle souffrira

Et pendant ce, son histoire révélée lui sera

Avec sa nature Une elle fera

Et à volonté humaine redeviendra

Elles répétaient sa encore et encore sur le même rythme monotone et assommant et je ne pouvais me réveiller c'est comme si quelqu'un avait pris le contrôle de mon corps et m'empêchait de quitter ce rêve ridicule.

_**Edward POV**_

Nous venions de revenir de la rencontre avec la meute, Bella prenais son quart d'heure d'humanité, moi je l'attendais dans son lit comme à notre habitude, j'adore la regarder dormir, c'est toujours très intéressant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire elle est assez bavarde. Elle sort de la salle de bain elle est toujours aussi belle, même dans un simple pyjama je me damnerai pour elle si je ne l'était déjà pas. Elle se blottit contre moi, il y a juste la couette qui nous sépare je la déteste cette couette depuis que Bella est arrivée.

-Bonne nuit Edward

-Fais de beaux rêves Bella dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Et je commençait à fredonner cette mélodie qui me venait naturellement en tête dès que je pensais à la magnifique créature que je tiens dans les bras. Elle commence à s'endormir, sa nuit est paisible, elle se raidit légèrement en ne cesse de baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles et qui semblent former un texte que je n'arrive à comprendre.

-Plei... Lun De.. ..ces

Ini..al …va

Un de... presentese...

…...

…...

…..souffrir...le va

…...

Humaine...viendra

J'essayais en vain de la réveiller mais ça ne marchait pas j'appelais Carlisle pour qu'il vienne ausculter Bella mais il ne trouva rien son pou était normale, rien ne semblait l'atteindre j'avais beau la secouer ça n'y changeait rien il me suggéra d'attendre et si elle n'était toujours pas réveillée demain il appèlerait la meute pour voir se qui aurait pu causer son état. Il ne comprit pas non plus ce qu'elle répétait inlassablement.

_**ROSALIE POV**_

Ca allait bientôt faire une semaine que Bella était dans cet état, elle ne se réveillait pas, elle répétait toujours inlassablement les mêmes paroles incompréhensibles, parfois l'on pouvait déceler un nouveau mot et former une phrase mais rien ne semblait cohérent, Edward ne la quittait jamais, il restait la à coté d'elle en la serrant dans ces bras de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, je le comprend le pauvre, Alice nous avait dit qu'elle les avaient vu ensemble plus tard ils s'embrassaient dans une magnifique clairière, et Jasper nous avait aussi parlé des sentiments qu'ils envoyaient tous les deux mais ils avaient l'air trop coincés pour se rapprocher et maintenant il a fallu qu'elle tombe dans une sorte de coma. Carlisle lui a posé une perfusion afin qu'elle soit correctement nourrie et hydratée mais Edward quand à lui refuse d'aller chasser, il veut rester au cas ou elle aurait besoin de lui ou bien si elle se réveillait, on dirait un lion en cage. L'autre jour les clébards étaient venu, même leur chaman avait prié les esprit mais tous ce qu'il eu en réponse fut encore 3 jours à attendre. Demain selon ses prédictions elle devrait se réveiller ce qui fait que tout le monde attend, Esmée est triste comme tout, Carlisle n'est pas allé travailler et a pris un congé maladie pour surveiller son état, Jasper souffre de toute cette inquiétude, Alice angoisse car elle ne voit plus le futur de Bella, Emmet ne fait plus de blagues stupides, et moi je me sens inutile je l'ai bien la petite Bella c'est une superbe poupée barbie grandeur nature et elle me manque.

* * *

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé :) **

**bizz Stef**


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde

_merci pour toutes vos reviews,_

_j'epère qu ça vous plaira_

_Bizz_

_Stef_

**_REVIEWS:_**

**_Bellaandedwardamour: __non la transformation lou__-vamp ne commence pas encore enfait Bella fait une sorte de rêve (pas tout a fait un rêve prémonitoire , mais ce rêve va agir comme une prophétie,si tu veux on peu prendre ce rêve comme une sorte de légende qui lui explique ce qui se passera mais sa elle ne le comprend pas encore :)._**

**_Merci pour tous vos coms positifs et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas :)_**

**_Bon chapitre :p_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**BELLA POV **_

Je quittais cet endroit grisâtre où j'avais selon moi passé plus de temps que nécessaire (ba oui c'est pas parce que je dort que je ne sait pas ou je me trouve mais bon) je tentais de me réveiller mais pas moyen de faire quoi que se soit mais bon j'ai quitté les deux folles en tunique c'est déjà ca non?

Je sentait un présence près de moi, elle était froide mais réconfortante et rassurante, elle me touchait la main, j'essayais de serrer celle-ci mais rien ne se passait alors j'essayais de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, la seule chose dont je me souvint fut de m'être couchée hier soir et de m'être endormie, Près de moi il y avait de l'agitation, tout semblait remuer, j'avais les yeux ouvert mais ne voyait rien puis petit à petit cela devint de plus en plus net, j'étais la dans ma chambre, dans les bras puissants d'Edward, il sanglotait mais ne versait pas de larme puis j'entendis quelques mots qu'il semblait prononcer

-Ne part pas Bella ne me laisse pas, je ne suis rien sans toi, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie mon ange revient tu est la seule qui peux faire rebattre mon cœur,

Ses paroles me faisaient chaud au cœur, il m'aimait et je l'aimait quoi de plus parfait à part bien sur que je retourne dans mon corps afin de profiter pleinement et physiquement de cet amour, Je ne savais comment faire je tentais de me rapprocher de mon corps mais Edward me bloquais le passage sans le savoir, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de le faire s'éloigner, j'essayais de le pousser mais rien n'y faisait, Alors j'essayais de passer à travers le lit (on ne sait jamais sa marche pour les fantômes dans les films) et comme par enchantement je le traversais et reprenais place dans mon corps, c'est comme si mon âme s'étendait et petit à petit je retrouvais des sensations dans mes membres, je commentais à ressentir mes main et sentait celle d'Edward dans la mienne, cette fois ci lorsque j'essayais de la presser je sentis une pression en retour et commençais à ressentir toutes les sensations extérieure, dont une beaucoup plus particulière, une pression sur ma bouche, exercées par des lèvres froides et douces. Edward m'embrassait tendrement et je faisais passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans ce baiser, notre premier baiser, il était encore mieux que dans mes rêves,lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais il s'écarta de moi. Je faisais donc une mine boudeuse qui le fi rire, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Eddy! ( Pourquoi fallait-il que je respire franchement on ne pouvait pas s'en passer pour n$une fois vous ne pensez pas ) Vivement que je me transforme pensais-je je n'aurais peut-être plus besoin de respirer,

-Oh Bella tu m'a fait si peur j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais dit-il en me serrant dans se bras un peu trop fort d'ailleurs

-Peu plus respi..rer

-Oh désolé mon ange. Je souris à ce surnom mon ange je n'avait donc pas rêvé, cette déclaration était donc bien réelle.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Edward?

-Euh et bien tu t'es endormie il y a 4 jours de sa et tu ne te réveillais plus tu ne faisait que marmonner des paroles intelligibles,Tu répétais toujours la même chose, On ne savait pas ce que tu avait on a même fait venir le chaman Quileute mais tout ce qu'il nous a dit c'est dans 3 jours elle se réveillera et il avait raison, Tu m'as fait une de ces peur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais  
inquiet pour toi.

-Oh sa je crois que j'en ai un petit aperçu.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre mais ne releva pas l'affaire.

C'est bizarre depuis que je me suis réveillé, tout à été comme dans un rêve, on c'est embrassé, Alice n'est pas venue aussi excentrique que d'habitude et la maison est calme, on entend pas un bruit, c'est trop beau pour être vrai

-Aïe et non ce n'était pas un rêve

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait Bella pourquoi tu te pince?

-Oh pour rien ça me semblait juste trop beau pour être vrai.

-Qu'est-ce qui te semblait trop beau Bella?

-Et bien... (comment lui dire bon allez Bella lance ) et voilà ma conscience qui revient à la charge je crois que parfois j'aimerai bien être toute seule dans ma tête sa doit être calme,

-Euh je pensait à toi et à moi, à ce qui c'est passé lorsque je me suis réveillée. Dis-je en rougissant et en baissant la tête pour cacher mon visage, mais il me remonta le menton et nos yeux se fixèrent.

-Bella tu n'a pas rêvé tu peux en être sure, et je vais te le prouver dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de mes lèvres. Son baiser était des plus doux que l'on ne m'avait jamais donnés les baisers de mon ex faisaient pâle figure par rapport à ceux d'Edward. Je répondais à son baiser et demandais plus, j'enroulais mes bras derrière sa nuque et mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux aussi doux que la soie Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il me repoussa légèrement je me sentait triste cela n'avait effectivement été qu'un rêve. On aurait dit qu'il avait aperçu l'éclat de tristesse de mon âme à travers mes yeux si bien qu'il se justifiât.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir approfondir se baiser mais sa va faire quelques jours que je n'ai pas chassée et tu es plus qu'alléchante mon ange donc je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage, il m'aimait, je ne le dégoutais pas, je lui plaisait, ma race ne le dérangeait pas, parce qu'après tout je n'était qu'une hybride pas transformée, mais voudrait-il encore de moi une fois que je serais transformée en bête hideuse? Je laissait cette question en suspend et préférais penser au moment présent et à en profiter pleinement,

-Tu ferai mieux d'aller chasser alors dis-je

-Oui compte sur moi dit-il avec un merveilleux sourire en coin qui fit chavirer mon cœur.

-Je vais appeler Alice et lui dire que tu es réveillée. Sur ce il descendais au salon et je me recouchais correctement sous la couette bien chaudes et fermais les yeux pour me remémorer ces tendres moments qu nous venions de partager quand j'entendis soudain un bruit sourd, et deux bras me secouaient fortement, j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir Edward inquiet comme pas possible, il parut soulagé lorsque j'ouvris les yeux.

-Tu m'a fais une de ces peur j'ai cru que tu t'étais rendormie, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-il penaud.

-Ne t'inquiète pas si il faut je veux bien me bourrer de caféine dis-je en souriant et au pire je revois ces deux barges en tuniques et je fais comme la belle au bois dormant et je me réveille dans 100 ans grâce au baiser de mon prince.

Enfin je préfère qu'il n'attende pas 100 ans avant de m'embrasser pour me réveiller, je me demande quel effet sa fait le matin de sentir ses douces lèvres me tirer de mon sommeil sa doit être délicieux pensais-je en rougissant lorsque je vis qu'il me regardait, heureusement qu'il ne sait pas lire dans mes pensée.

Nous restions assis sur le lit dans un silence agréable, Edward passait le temps en jouant avec ma main et me jetant parfois un regard et un sourire en coin auquel je répondais quand mon cerveau n'était pas trop détraqué par celui-ci. Alice arriva environ 5 minutes plus tard, elle me serra dans ses bras et me dis combien je lui avait manqué ainsi qu'a tout la famille et m'expliqua que les autres étaient partis chasser et sur ce j'envoyais Edward les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Je me retrouvais seule avec Alice et naturellement elle entendit ceci:

-greugrorenrh

-A ce que je vois tu n'a encore rien mangé dit-elle en rigolant

Moi j'étais encore aussi rouge qu'une tomate

-Allez file sous la douche je te préparer tes vêtements et après tu descend à la cuisine le petit dej sera prêt et reste pas trop longtemps sous la douche. Je me dirigerais donc vers la salle de bain et me déshabillais, l'eau chaude de la douche me faisait un bien fou c'était si relaxant enfin jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude devienne glacée et que j'entende un petit lutin diabolique me dire de me dépêcher. Parfois je déteste son énergie. Je me dépêchais de sortir et regardais les vêtements qu'elle m'avait préparé sa va elle avait- été sage elle m'avait mit ma tenue habituelle un jean taille base,un t-shirt bleu clair et un sweatshirt confortable gris, pour une fois rien d'extravagant.

Je descendais à la cuisine pour la trouver s'enmellant les pinceaux entre les différentes casseroles c'était pas beau à voir, on aurait dit que la cuisine venais d'essuyer une bataille de nourriture d'une dizaine d'élèves de l'école primaire.

-Alice tu est sure que ca va ?

-Euh non pas vraiment enfaite, c'est la première fois que je cuisine quelque chose.

Bon ba on va arranger ça, si tu veux je peux peut-être juste prendre des céréales pour le petit déjeuner et après on range la cuisine avant qu'Esmée ne la voit, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque. Nous explosâmes de rire je prenais un bol et me servait. Elle commençait à ranger tout en m'expliquant ce qui c'était passé pendant mon absence. Le chaman était venu. Ce qui me fit penser que j'avais peut-être le temps de passer voir ou se trouvais les archives des Quileute et de peut-être commencer mes recherches.

-Alice est-ce que tu saurais me conduire à la frontière j'aimerai aller consulter leur archives?

-OK pas de problèmes je dirais aux autres ou tu es quand ils reviendrons,

-Je vais envoyer un SMS à Jacob pour voir si sa lui convient que je passe maintenant.

**« SLT c'est Bella**

**Est ce que sa te dérange**

**si je viens aux archives aujourd'hui? »**

Quelques minutes plus tard:

**« Slt heureux d'apprendre que tu est réveillée**

**Non sa ne me dérange pas**

**on se retrouve à la frontière dans 15 Min**

**Ça te va ? »**

**« OK à toute »**

-Alice c'est bon on peux y aller c'est OK pour Jacob**.**

**

* * *

**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

:) bon W-E

Stef ;p


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bon WE et bon chapitre :)**_

_**Bella Pov**_

Le trajet se passa calmement, (Alice conduisait comme une folle mais sa vous vous en doutiez,) ce qui fait que 5 minutes plus tard nous étions à la frontière invisible qui sépare les deux territoires. Nous attendions dehors et profitions du soleil (oui pour une fois il ne pleut pas ce qui est plus que rare à Forks puis qu'il y pleut environ 364 jours sur 365) Puis une coccinelle noire arriva et Alice retourna en vitesse dans la voiture mais en ressorti bien vit dès qu' elle aperçu Jacob derrière le volant. C'est incroyable de comme il était grand, je n'avait pas fait très attention la première fois que je l'avait vu mais la on aurait dit un géant. Et il n'était pas mal du tout (non Bella arrête c'est ton neveu, enfin quelque chose du genre) Il portait un t-shirt noir moulant et un jean délavé ainsi qu'une paire de basquette. Mais comme ma conscience la dit il faut que j'arrête et que je pense à autre chose Edward oui Edward il me manque déjà c'est fou sa je l'ai quitté y a quoi quelques heures et je suis déjà en manque.

-Bon je te laisse Bella, il y a une puanteur ici dit-elle en fixant Jacob

-D'accord je peux t'appeler tout à l'heure pour venir me chercher?

-Oui dit-elle en me faisant un bisous sur la joue avant de partir en trombe. Je me dirigeais donc vers Jacob qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé. Je m'approchait et lui faisait la bise, nous montions dans sa voiture et parlions de tout et de rien, il ne me parla pas de ma mère et je l'en remerciait. Après quelques minutes il pris un chemin de terre et quitta le macadam.

-N'essaye pas de me faire le coup de la panne Jacob dis-en riant.

-Non pas cette fois Bella, et puis il ne fait pas encore nuit donc sa ne serai pas pareil que dans les films dit-il avec un grand sourire

Nous arrivâmes ensuite devant une vieille bâtisse assez vieille vu l'architecture mais elle semblait accueillante.

-Voila l'antre du savoir Quileute. Dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte

On pouvait voir des rangées et des rangées de manuscrits c'était magnifique.

-De ce coté la tu va trouver les ordres de missions si on peut appeler sa comme ce c'est plutôt des rapports et de ce coté là sont reprises toutes les légendes et les prophéties transmises par le chaman et les anciens.

Il m'avait expliqué où trouver quoi mais il n'avait rien dit au sujet de la porte centrale, je me décidais donc à le lui demander.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

-De quelle porte est-ce que tu me parle ?

-Bah de celle-là pardi dis-je en la montant du doigt.

-Bella tu a fumé quoi avant de venir?

-Je ne suis pas folle quand même cette porte existe et je vais te le prouver, Je me dirigeais vers la porte, et tirait sur la poignée, entrait dans une pièce d'une toute autre sorte, que c'en était fascinant, au mur se trouvaient de grandes inscription ainsi que de grands dessins. Les dessins semblaient correspondre aux citations.

-Bella où tu est passée je ne te vois plus reviens.

Je revenais sur mes pas et retrouvais un Jacob complètement affolé de m'avoir perdu.

-Tu me crois maintenant?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Dis moi où tu était passée?

-Bah j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis entrée pourquoi?

-Bella tu as complètement disparu c'est quoi cette histoire de porte.

-Mais je n'invente rien j'ai passé l'age Jacob tu ne crois pas, je n'ai rien fumé avent de venir et je ne suis pas folle. Dis-je en le tirant avec moi mais lorsque je tentait de passer la porte avec lui, il y avait comme un blocage, Jacob restait en quelque sorte collé au soit-disant mur

Donc il n'y a que moi qui vois et passe la porte c'est quoi ce bordel. Je reculais donc pour décoller Jacob du mur.

-Je suppose que tu ne me crois pas encore?

-Je le croirai quand je le verrais Bella.

-D'accord je suppose que tu n'a pas d'appareil photo sur toit je me trompe?

-Non je n'en ai pas sur moi mais on peu prendre l'antiquité qu'il y a la si sa te convient dit-il en dirigeant son doigt sur modèle qui date de l'ancienne guerre mondial.

-Oui il fera l'affaire dis en prenant en main l' _**Instant 1000 DeLuxe **_et me dirigeais vers ma pièce secrète (et oui c'est le nom que je lui ai donné puisque personne d'autre n'y va enfin personne ne sait y aller plutôt) et prenais quelques clichée et revenais pour les montrer à Jacob. Je peux vous dire qu'il faisait des yeux ronds(oui comme les personnages de cartoons)

-Woaaw c'est .. woaaw

-Oui j'ai saisit woaaw.. Mais tu ne saurais pas me dire ce que veulent dirent les inscription, je ne connais pas la langue?

-ça a l'aire d'être du Quileute

-Du Quileute?

-Oui notre ancienne langue avant la colonisation si tu préfère.

-Tu sais qui pourrais me le traduire?

-Oui les anciens sauraient le traduire, mais tu veux peut-être prendre d'aitre cliché tu pourrais avoir de images plus nettes et plus complètes

-Oui j'y retourne donne moi 5 minutes.

Une fois cela fait, nous remontions dans sa voiture et nous dirigions chez lui pour retrouver Billy. Il semblait heureux de me voir et très intéressé par la pièce que j'avais découvert, Jacob l'avait prévenu pendant que je prenais les dernier clichés.

-Alors montre moi ce que tu as découvert Bella.

-Et bien voilà y il a si je peux dire une salle secrète dans votre antre de savoir.

-Une pièce secrète?

-Oui et dedans il y avait sa sur les murs. Dis-je en lui tendant les photos.

-Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus vu de pareils texte ce va me prendre du temps le traduire, mais je crois que tu pourrais l'avoir en fin d'après-midi si tout va bien.

-Merci Billy

-Pendant qu'il traduisait les citations, je regardais les images avec plus de précisions, je pouvais voir les deux folles en tuniques de mon rêve sur la première des photos, sur la deuxième, on voyait deux clan se tenir face à face avec une femme entre eux et la lune qui les éclairait semblait tirer sur le rouge, ca commençait à me rappeler un mauvais rêve. Je laissais les photos et rejoignais Jacob sur le canapé du salon, il regardais TAPS (les chasseurs de fantômes sur planet no limit) c'était assez marrant mais bon je ne sais pas trop si je dois y croire ou pas sa pourrait exister d'ailleurs puisque les vampires et les loups-garou existent bien et puis il faut de tout pour faire un monde temps passait vite en compagnie de Jacob, je m'amusais bine avec lui.

-Bella m'appela Billy

Je me dépêchais de le rejoindre dans la cuisine

-Voilà j'ai finis sa donne sa et il commençait:

La pleine lune suivant sa rencontre avec les deux espèces

et je continuais:

Sa forme initiale retrouver elle va

Un de chaque présent sera

La lune rouge sang deviendra

c'est sa ? Demandais-je pleine appréhension

-Oui c'est sa mais comment le sait tu?

-Disons qu'on me l'a répété pendant quasiment 4 jours en boucles, je t'expliquerais quand j'aurais une réponse.

-Bon je ne vais pas tarder à y aller il est déjà tard.

J'envoyais un SMS à Alice pour lui dire qu'elle pouvais venir me chercher et partais chercher Jacob pour qu'il me raccompagne.

Arrivé à la frontière ce ne fut pas la Ferrari jaune que je vis m'attendre mais la Volvo d'Edward avec le conducteur en prime, c'est pas possible c'est mon jour de chance, il était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure mais il ne semblait pas apprécier Jacob par contre. Je quittait Jacob après une étreinte amicale qui ne sembla pas plaire à Edward vu l'air qu'il abordait lorsque je le rejoins. Jacob n'étais pas encore partit qu'il me sautait carrément dessus, on aurait dit qu'il voulait marquer son territoire, pas que sa me dérange au contraire, ca me gêne un peu tout au plus mais c'est très mais alors très angoissant pour mon cœur, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va se planter à force de rater autant de battements, ba oui après tout pour l'instant je suis encore un simple et fragile petite humaine qu'il faut protéger de tout les dangers qui lui courent après. Pendant le voyage je lui parlais de mes découvertes faite dans la journée et il me conseilla de demander l'avis de toute la famille pour avoir différents points de vue sur la situation.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la maison était calme et il n'y avait pas un bruit, nous passions la porte d'entrée et trouvions tout le monde assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, nous les rejoignions.

-Je les ai prévenus que tu souhaitais nous parler de quelques chose qui te turlupine, me dit Alice

-Merci Alice et merci de m'accorder votre temps. En fait j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur une coïncidence qui me semble plus que douteuse, c'est un peu trop parfait si je peux dire.

En fait pendant que j'étais «endormie» on me répétait un poème sans arrêt et tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque Quileute il y a eu quelque chose de bizarre qui c'est produit, Jacob me faisait visiter et il y avait une porte sur laquelle il ne m'avait rien dis et donc je lui ai demande ce qu'il y avait derrière et il me regardais comme si j'avais fumé un peu trop de moquette avant de venir, il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de porte je lui prouvais le contraire mais a ses yeux j'ai juste disparu donc en gros je vois une porte invisible à laquelle moi seule peu rentrer et oui Emmet avant que tu ne pose la question j'ai essayé de faire rentrer Jacob mais il s'est mangé son soit disant mur. Mais dans la pièce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, il y avait un texte accompagné de gravures anciennes. Le texte à pu être traduit pas Billy c'était écrit en Quileute. Et il reprend mot pour mot le poème agaçant de mon rêve sauf qu'ici on a les images en plus. Je me stoppais un moment essayant de jauger leur expression mais comme je n'ai pas le don de Jasper c'est pas de la tarte vous pouvez me croire.

-Voila je voulais avoir vos opinion sur tout ça, alors qu'est -ce que vous en pensez ?

-Et bien Bella commença Carlisle c'est on ne peu plus étonnant, Bella tu a bien dit que cette porte n'était visible que de toi seule?

-Oui c'est cela pourquoi?

-Tu te souviens de la capacité de Charly? Le fait de pouvoir se rendre invisible ou de rendre un objet invisible?

-Je vois où tu veux en venir Carlisle poursuivit Jasper; Bella est-ce que tu te souviens si Charly te faisait parfois chercher certain objet lorsque tu était plus jeune ? Il les rendait peut-être invisible petit à petit afin de te former à contourner son dont, j'ai déjà vu sa lorsque j'étais encore avec Maria.

-Maria, qui est Maria ?

-C'est une longue histoire, si tu veux je te la raconterai un de ces jours.

Je répondais par un hochement de tête.

-Je ne me souvient pas trop de sa mais c'est peut-être écris dans les journaux mais sa va prendre une temps fou de tout examiner.

-J'ai un moyen plus rapide, Charly avait aussi essaye de me former, il prévoyait toutes les éventualités. Ça nous prendra 10 minutes à pieds si tu veux on peut y aller tout de suite comme sa ce sera une question en moins, oui allons-y.

Nous sortions de la villa je montais sur le dos de mon vampire préféré, on se dirigeais vers des cavités rocheuses elle commençaient à apparaître, Carlisle commença à escalader la paroi, toute la famille commença aussi à la gravir.

-Accroche toi bien Spider-mokey me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je souriais à se surnom c'était mignon vu la circonstance. Il escalada lui aussi la paroi et passa de l'autre cote de la paroi pour découvrir une chute d'eau magnifiquement magnifique (j'ai pas trouve d'autre mots mdr), l'eau était d'un bleu pur comme on en a jamais vu.

Suivez moi et faites attention ou vous mettez les pieds c'est très glissant avec la mousse. Edward me déposa délicatement sur le sol et j'essayais de ne pas glisser au premier pas que je faisait et à mon grand plaisir je glissais pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte mais on ne peu pas en dire autant pour Emmet, il a marché sur un coussin de mousse qui n'était pas bien attaché à la roche et à été légèrement très déstabilisé s'est accroché au bras de Rosalie mais cela n'a pas été suffisant et ils se sont retrouvés dans l'eau tout les deux, ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu' Emmet est prive de sexe pendant une semaine et nous on était mort de rire.

Lorsque l'on se remit enfin de toutes ces émotions, nous continuions notre parcours mais tout d'un coup tout le monde se stoppa assez brusquement,...

**_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez dites moi tout _**

**_Et merci de lire cette fiction_**

**_Bizz Stef_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

_**REVIEWS :**_

bellaandedwarddamour : effectivement tu a deviné il y a une pièce secrète:)

bon et bien bon W-E et bon chapitre

_**Bella Pov**_

Lorsque l'on se remit enfin de toutes ces émotions, nous continuions notre parcours mais tout d'un coup tout le monde se stoppa assez brusquement,...

Bah c'est vrai c'est un peu de ma faute mais pas entièrement, Carlisle aussi aurait pu les prévenir qu'il y avait un mur et une porte en fasse de nous. Ce fut très dur de contrôler mon envie de rire, je mordais ma lèvre pour me retenir mais dès que j'entendis Carlisle pouffer un peu trop fort, j'éclatais à mon tour. Visiblement c'était le jour d'abord Emmet qui plonge et entraine Rosalie et maintenant la porte invisible.

-Carlisle tu aurais du les prévenir pour le mur dis-je en riant

-Désolé c'était trop tentant, et puis rire est bon pour la santé me lança-t-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bon allons- y continua-t-il en ouvrant la marche. Il ouvrit la porte et nous le suivions, on se retrouvais dans une maison dont les objets étaient parfaitement accordés c'était un intérieur magnifique

-Waouw

-Quoi qu'est ce que vous voyez de si intéressant demanda Alice pleine de curiosité.

-Quoi vous ne voyez rien

-Non nous n'avons pas été formés pour sa Bella seule toi et Carlisle voyez quelque chose.

-C'est pratique sa je pourrais venir me réfugier ici lorsque les filles voudront m'enlever pendant une semaine pour faire du shopping.

-Oh Bella que voilà une bonne idée

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire moi (pourquoi faut toujours que je l'ouvre franchement) rrrr!

-Bon et bien Bella je crois que tu as ta réponse en ce qui concerne les choses invisibles de ce monde:) dit Rosalie en souriant

-Bon si on continuais notre petite enquête ici ? Demanda Alice

Une fois que nous étions tous assis nous reprenions là ou nous étions arrêtes .

Je leur faisait passer les photos ainsi que le texte qui allait avec. Je vis quelques regard perplexes.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu répétait pendant que tu était inconsciente ? Demanda Alice.

-Si justement c'est sa qui m'intrigue.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre, et tu a vu les gravures, on dirait que se sont des illustrations. Fit remarquer Esmée

-Oui tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à Bella? Demanda Emmet

-C'est vrai que quand on regarde un peu plus Et sa serait pas Edward là?

-Oui sa pourrait bien être lui.

Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Emmet dit quelque chose de très très très intéressant

-Et si c'était une sorte de prophétie?

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux rond.

-En fait ce n'est pas du tout une mauvaise idée, et ce pourrait expliquer le fait que tu l'ai vu en rêve, c'est peut-être un chaman qui a crée ce phénomène afin qu'a chaque fois qu'un 'excuse moi le terme' qu'un hybride ai rencontré les deux parties de sa nature, il puisse retrouver la part de lui-même suggéra Jasper

-C'est une hypothèse qui se tient, il faudra en parler au chaman des Quileute.

-Oui mais si c'est une prophétie elle va se réaliser dit Rosalie,

-C'est quand la prochaine pleine lune?

-Dans deux jours. Nous informa Alice.

La nuit avant la pleine lune

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien je t'assure Alice l'a vu. Me dit -il à travers de la porte de la salle de bain, je finissais de me sécher et enfilais un pyjama, il était déjà étendu sur le lit et avait les bras grand ouverts, je filais vite me réfugier dans l'étau protecteur que formaient ses bras de marbre, notre relation n'avait pas grandement évolué depuis la dernière fois, j'avais droit au baiser du matin et a ceux du soir mais pendant la journée pour avoir un peu d'intimité c'est pas de la tarte,enfin c'est surtout que je ne suis pas aussi alèse que les autres quand il s'agit de l'embrasser pas que sa me dérange de l'embrasser au contraire si il n'y avait que sa a faire comme activité je m'y adonnerais à longueur de journées. Ses yeux quant à yeux sont toujours aussi envoutants dès que je les regardes c'est comme si je tombais dans un puits sans fond, il m'est impossibles de regarder autre part, quand je commence à les contempler mon cerveau se déconnecte de lui même et je ne vois que le dore de ses yeux avec un très léger reflet vert, c'est si magnifique.

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, il me plaça sous la couette puis me laissa reprendre ma place à ses cotés, ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement des mienne, (je vais encore perdre la tête) puis elles capturaient les miennes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais mais j'en voulais plus, j'essayais de mettre tout mon amour ainsi que ma passion dans ce baiser, je le senti devenir plus fougueux lui aussi mais sans que je comprenne pourquoi tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta, je me retrouvais seule dans e lit et Edward à l'autre bout de la pièce avec les yeux noir. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, mais semblais respirer calmement. J'avais du aller trop loin, j'avais une fois de plus perdu le contrôle.

-Je suis désolée. Dis-je en baissant la tête

Puis sans que je l'entende venir, je sentis deux doigts froids en dessous de son menton

-Relève la tête je n'aime pas ne pas voir ton si beau visage. A ses paroles je rougissais bah oui qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre aussi et puis je ne suis qu'une simple et fragile petite humaine ;p

-Et ne t'en fait pas pour sa tant que je réussi à me contrôler tout ira bien.

Je relavais la tête et le regardais, puis il commença a fredonner une chanson inconnue il n'avait pas encore finit le refrain que je dormais déjà.

Le lendemain je me réveillais vers midi et oui pour une fois que l'on me laissait faire la matinée, pas de petit lutin surexcité qui saute partout en tapant dans ses mains pour une journée shopping ou qui vient tirer sur la couette pour que je me lève, le paradis existe j'en suis sure maintenant une grâce matinée avec Edward sans être dérangés c'est le pied. Lorsque nous descendions, tout le monde était dans le salon comme une jour normal, Alice et Rosalie plongées dans des magazines de mode Emmet et jasper sur un jeux vidéo, Esmée dans un catalogue de meuble, Carlisle lui allait bientôt revenir il avait pris son après midi ainsi qu'une semaine de congé prétextant une sortie avec Edward en Floride pour voir de la famille.

L'heure fatidique approchais à grand pas, il était déjà dix heure trente, tout le monde se préparais, moi je me changeais et mettais des vêtements confortables et oui quoi de plus confortable qu'un jogging? Le voyage se déroula calmement personne ne parlai, moi j'étais un peu terrifiée ne sachant que vaguement ce qui se passerait cette nuit tout ce que je savais c'est que je serai mordue deux fois, que je subirai d'atroces souffrances et que j'apprendrai mon histoire. Nous arrivions sur le terrain de base ball à la rencontre des loups, ils étaient déjà tous présents. Le chaman était en tenue de cérémonie et les autres était comme d'habitude torse nu sa peu se comprendre puisqu'ils ont une température au dessus de la normale.

-Salut Bella me lança Jacob en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Salut Jacob. Dis sans plus d'entrain sachant se qui m'attendais.

-Alors Bella prête pour le sacrifice ? Demanda Paul rieur

-Oui mais on ne ta pas dit j'ai eu une autre révélation cette nuit et elle disait :

Paul y passera

Juste avant toi

il s'en sortira

Enfin je crois

Tout d'un coup il devint Blême, presque aussi blanc que les Cullen ce qui m'entraina dans un de ses fous rires si bien qu'il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour me reprendre. Après quelques minutes Paul retrouva une couleur normale et commença a me poursuivre pour me faire payer la frayeur que je lui avait faite jusqu'à ce que Jacob vienne à mon aide et l'attrape pour nous ramener à la réalité.

Nous avion décidé des faire sa près de la caverne de Charly, c'était un endroit isolé on y serait tranquille, il n'y aurait pas de voisins indiscrets ni de randonneurs. Le ciel commençait à méchamment se noircir heureusement nous étions presque arrivés sur place. Attendant un signe ne sachant comment faire.

Lorsque tout à coup, un éclair divisa le ciel en deux, la lune se rougit en un instant et je m'écroulais à terre ne sachant plus bouger une seul de mes membres. Edward voulu se raprocher de mou mais il fu immédiatement maintenu à sa place par une force invisible puis l'on entendit une voix sortir du bois :

-Ne la touche pas le temps n'est pas encore venu!

Puis la voix se rapprocha et deux femmes vêtues de gris s'approchèrent de moi, me portèrent jusqu'à la table que nous avions installés. Quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle me remonta mon jogging jusqu'aux genoux et dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou, chaque femme posa une main sur mon cou et l'autre sur mon mollet droit, puis après une légère brulure deux marques semblèrent apparaître.

-Ne vous en faites pas tout se passera bien. Dit la première femme elle ressemblait étrangement à la femme que j'avais vu en rêve, elle avait un visage ressemblant à celui d' Esmée et dégageait le même sentiment de sécurité, elle avait une longue chevelure bonde attachée par un ruban rouge. La deuxième femme lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eau.

-Jacob transforme toi et approche s'il te plait.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et arriva à hauteur de la table sans un mot (enfin sans jappement :p )

-Mord la là dit autoritairement la deuxième femme.

Mois qui m'attendais à souffrir lorsque les crocs de Jacob se planteraient dans ma chaire je fut bien surprise de ne rien sentir de plus que si l'on m'avait fait un baiser à la place d'une morsure.

-Edward approche dit la deuxième femme. Il obéit lui aussi et s'approcha

-Mord la là répéta la première en montrant la morsure qui était apparue sur mon cou. Une fois de plus je ne sentis rien Mais lorsque les deux femmes tapèrent plusieurs fois dans leurs mains, je commençais à me tordre dans tous les sens brulée de l'intérieur par feu et glace.

**Alors qu'en pensez vous vous aimez **

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**a+ bizz Stef**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour les Reviews:**

**je n'ai pas encore décidé pour les caractéristiques de Bella après sa transformation :) si vous avez de idées**

**en atttendant un apercu des souffrances qu'elle endure **

**Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre si cour mais c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire de la semaine je n'ai plus de chapitre à l'avance désolé j'essayerai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre**

... Le feu et la glace me consumaient de l'intérieur, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, la seule chose que je réussissais à faire correctement était de crier ma douleur au monde, puis quelqu'un me sembla me rejoindre dans cette souffrance, il criait tellement fort, ensuite je remarquais que cette voix ressemblait à celle de Jasper. Je n'avais pas fait attention, j'aurais du, j'essayais d'enfouir et petit à petit, une bulle verte commençait à m'envelopper, au plus elle progressait, au plus les cris de Jasper diminuaient et pour finir je n'entendais plus rien, seules deux voix (celles des deux inconnues) parvenaient à percer cette bulle de calme que je m'était construite.

Elles me parlèrent du premier membre de mon espèce qu 'elles avaient du éradiquer à cause de sa vision de l'humanité, Victor, c'était son nom, il ne voyait les humains que comme de la nourriture et voulait les asservir pour son seuil bien-être. Il avait réussit d'ailleurs, mais elles ont pu préserver le les êtres humains de ce fléau, elles avaient effacé leurs mémoire et replace de faux souvenirs, l'homme qu'ils adoraient était devenu Râ le dieu soleil, après tout, il brillait de mille feux au soleil.

-Depuis cela, nous exterminons tous ceux de ta race.

-Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie alors ?

-Et bien tu peux remercier tes parents.

-S'il vous plait ne nous l'enlevez pas ne la tuez pas

-Non elle doit mourir !

Je me trouvais dans une maison, je vois ma mère et mon père plaqués au sol, ils sont immobilisés. La deuxième femme sort d'une autre pièce avec un bébé dans les bras.

-De toute façon si nous vous la laissons qu'en ferez-vous ?

-Nous nous en occuperont;elle sera choyée, aura un foyer, ne nous enlevez pas notre fille.

-N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen pour que nous la gardions avec nous. Je vous en supplie ?

-Elle sera trop puissante et dangereuse pour que vous la gardiez.

-Vous êtes surs qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, s'il vous plait réfléchissez

Celle qui tenait le bébé en main dit :

-Il n'y a pas moyen tant qu'elle garde sa nature.

-Non tu n'y pense quand même pas.

-Elle serait inoffensive tant qu'elle ne rencontre pas un autre de chaque espèce à part ses parents.

-Et tu pense à ce qu'elle va endurer si nous faisons cela ?

-Ca ne durera pas longtemps vu son âge

-Laissons les choisir c'est leur fille après tout.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Il y a une solution qui devrait convenir à tout le monde. Vous pourrez garder votre fille mais elle ne peut pas rester ce qu'elle est.

-Comprenez nous, on ne peut pas risquer l'humanité entière pour une seule âme.

-Qu'entendez-vous par elle ne peut pas rester telle qu'elle est ? Demanda mon père.

-Et bien il faut en quelque sorte la verrouiller, nous devons enfuir les deux parties surnaturelles profondément en elle afin que l'humaine ressorte le plus. Mais ce n'est pas facile et votre fille va souffrir.

-Si tu est encore en vie c'est grâce à l'amour que nous avons lu dans les yeux de tes parents, tout l'amour qu'ils te portaient nos n'avions jamais vu sa c'était encore plus fort que l'imprégnation.

-Nous t'avons beaucoup observée depuis et tu es devenue une jeune femme formidable et l'heure est venue de te rendre ta vraie forme

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs déclarations, le silence était revenue et le douleur était de plus en plus forte. Un combat faisait rage dans mes veines, celui du feu et de la glace, mon coté loup et mon coté vampire. Lequel allait l'emporter ?

Je n'avait aucune notion du temps, ca devait bien faire une éternité que j'étais là en proie à ce combat mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Peu à peu je manquais d'air, et mon cœur ratait un battement, mais ici ca commençait à

m'inquiéter, il en sautait trop à la fois et battait de plus en plus lentement. Tout à coup ce fut comme ...

Vous aurez la suite dès que j'ai le temps de la trouver :)

bon W-E

bizz Stef


	17. Chapter 17

Je n'avait aucune notion du temps, ca devait bien faire une éternité que j'étais là en proie à ce combat mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Peu à peu je manquais d'air, et mon cœur ratait un battement, mais ici ca commençait à

m'inquiéter, il en sautait trop à la fois et battait de plus en plus lentement.

Tout à coup ce fut comme si on m'enfonçait un pieu dans celui-ci, je ne pu retenir mon cri, c'était horriblement douloureux, tout le douleur commençait à quitter les extrémités de mon corps et se rassemblait au point d'impact du pieu invisible.

Ensuite mon cœur s'éteignit dans un dernier battement. Plus rien ne battait dans ma poitrine. La douleur s'effaça peu à peu pour devenir presque indolore. Je poussait un soupir de soulagement.

Quoi un soupir de soulagement ! c'est pas possible il y a un un truc qui cloche la non si mon cœur lâche je ne dois plus souffrir si je ne suis plus de ce monde

***Tu as signé un contrat pour faire partie de cette fiction alors arrête de chicaner parce que je veux te garder en vie un peu plus longtemps***

-Oui mais je ne suis pas censée mourir ici

***Rho ces personnages de fiction toujours occupé à se plaindre. Bon allez retourne dans le texte***

Bon voilà j'y retourne pas la peine de s'énerver. ( ces auteurs ils sont toujours susceptible ds qu'on touche un peu à leur histoire.;p)

Bon bref mon cœur s'est arrêté, je ne suis pas morte dans le bon sens du terme disons sa comme ca. La question suivante est est-ce que j'ouvre les yeux parce que je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, est-ce que je suis toujours au même endroit ?

-Bella reprend toi tout ira elle a dit qu'elle voulait te garder en vie non alors il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter (et oui mon état ne c'est pas encore amélioré je me parle encore à moi même)

J'ouvre les yeux et ne voit rien, je suis toujours dans ma bulle verte. Petit ) petit elle se retirait et laissait place à la maison cachée de la montagne. Je ne détectais pas beaucoup de monde, Edward était assis dans un fauteuil près de mon lit, Carlisle dans le bureau de mon père surement entrain de lire un livre vieux de 3000 ans et les deux conservatrices (appelons les comme sa) était dans la cuisine à coté d'un plat de lasagne à l'odeur tout à fait alléchante.

-Tu est réveillée me dit la voix la plus mélodieuse que j'ai jamais entendue

-Oui .. whaouhw quelle voix sa fait bizarre.

-Je vais aller prévenir les autres que tu est réveillé.

-Attend je viens avec toi, j'avais à peine finit cette phrase que j'étais déjà à ses cotés devant la porte, nous la franchissions main dans la main et arrivions au salon, ils s'y étaient rassemblé, nous nous asseyions dans la canapé libre.

-Alors Bella comment te sens tu ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Me demanda la conservatrice n°1

-Oui très bien et en pleine forme.

-Ouf je suis rassurée alors.

-Est-ce que tu a faim ou soif ?

-Un peu des deux

-Si tu veux il y a une assiette de lasagne à la cuisine, je ne sais pas si tu aimera encore ou bien si tu ne boira que du sang, sa varie chez chaque hybride.

-Bon allons tester mon alimentation dis en souriant.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ramenais l'assiette de lasagne en prenais une bouchée devant tout le monde et ne recrachai rien mais savourait ce délice culinaire.

-Bon tu mange encore de la nourriture humaine on va enfin utiliser toute la nourriture que l'on achète. Dit Carlisle en souriant.

-Est-ce que ta gorge te brule ?

Il y avait effectivement une petite douleur au fond de ma gorge qui devint plus douloureuse maintenant que l'on me l'avait fait remarquer

-Ou sa brule un peu.

-On va pouvoir l'emmener chasser.

-Nous venons avec vous au cas ou elle croiserait un humain

-Un humain oui c'est une bonne résolution il ne faudrait pas qu'il devienne mon casse-croute dis-je en souriant

-Bon alors on y va a cette chasse j'ai faim moi. Et quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde était dehors prêt à partit

-Eu une petit question comment on fait ?

-Tu te concentre sur les odeur qui sont autour de toi et suis celle qui te plait le plus.

Je me concentrait donc sur les odeurs qui m'entouraient et flairait une odeur alléchante mais juste à coté de celle-ci une autre tout à fait repoussante malgré cela je me dirigeais dans cette direction. Au bout d'une minute, l'odeur écoeurante était beaucoup trop présente, je m'arraitait pour regarder quel animal pouvait dégager une odeur pareille et trouvait des randonneurs encore endormis dans leur tente, et je partait dans la direction opposées, au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres je retrouvais Edward et Carlisle ainsi que les deux conservatrice à bout de souffle si je peux dire qui arrivait sur mes traces et leur disais de s'arrêter pour cause d'huamins à une cinquantaine de mètres

-Je ne comprend pas ce que vous trouvez aux humains c'est que sa pue vous savez

Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte

-Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ?

-Bah rien juste que sa pue Carlisle pourquoi sa a quelle odeur pour vous ?

-Bah c'est la meilleur odeur que l'on est jamais sentie pourquoi ?

-Je trouve plus tôt que sa sent le camembert pourri et encore je suis gentille..

-Et celui des animaux sa te sent meilleur ?

-Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas pu continuer les humain se sont trouvé sur mon chemin. Bon allez je repars à la chasse.

Je reniflait une fois de plus et partais en courant vers ma nouvelle proie, je ralentissait lorsque j'arrivais à sa auteur et lui sautait dessus sans qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir ? J'avais sauté sur un puma hum que c'est bo, qu'est ce que sa fait du bien lorsque que l'on sent le liquide chaud s'écouler lentement dans sa gorge et que sa cale notre brule, une fois l'animal vide je creusait un trou en vitesse et l'enterrait pour ne pas laisser de trace et me retournait pour les trouver à m'attendre.

-Voila j'ai finit on peu y aller


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde oui ej sais je suis en retard,**

**oui d'accord je suis horiblement en retard **

**et je ne peux pas vous promettre de date pour un nouveux chapitre à cause des exams qui arrivent**

**Vous m'en voulez?**

**J'espère que ce chapirte vous plaira et qu'il vous fera me pardonner pour cette attente**

**Bon chapitre Stef**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Ca faisait déjà un an que j'étais devenue un vampire, j'étais assez particulière d'ailleurs en tant que telle. J'étais blanche et dure comme le roc, je n'étais plus cette petite humaine fragile. Contrairement aux autres vampires, je n'étais pas gelée, au contraire ma température avoisinais les 43°C, je n'avais pas non plus les yeux dorés, mais ils avaient virés à un bleu profond et ils viraient au rouge lorsque j'avais soif, c'était assez embêtant au contact des humains, mais heureusement je me promenais toujours avec une boite de lentilles fantaisie dans mon sac comme réponse aux interrogations.

Ca faisait six mois que j'&tais inscrite au lycée de Forks, je n'avais pas du recommencer mon année grâce aux cours de rattrapage de la famille Cullen. On m'avait présenté à tout le monde come étant la fille de la sœur d'Esmée qui était malencontreusement morte d'un accident de voiture, je fus donc adoptée par ma tante. J'étais donc Bella Black Cullen. J'avais aussi appris à métriser le don de mon père et mon bouclier. Mais ce sont hélas mes seuls pouvoirs. Je menais une vis paisible et bien remplie, j'avais trouvé ma petite routine avec Edward nous avions bien progressé dans notre relation et avions franchi la dernière étape il y a quelques semaine lors d'un week-end en amoureux. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où les Volturis débarquèrent. Alice ne les avait pas vus, ils n'avaient pas pris la décision et étaient venu par ici parce qu'ils passaient par là. Tout c'était passé très vite. Ils arrivaient et sonnaient à la porte mais, il était déjà trop tard pour que je cache mon odeur, ils avaient du la sentir en arrivant. J'allais devoir faire ma présentation officielle aux rois des vampires. Ils étaient quatre. Arø s'était déplacé en personne avec Alec, Jane et Renata, c'était un beau petit comité.

-Bonjour Arø comment vas-tu ? demanda Carlisle

-Bien bien et toi je vois que tu as accueilli un nouveau membre dans ton clan.

-Dans ma famille le repris Carlisle

-Oui comme tu veux et comment s'appelle cette douce personne dit-il en me dévisageant su regard, Edward resserrait son étreinte sur moi.

-Elle s'appelle Bella répondit Calmement Esmée qui vint se mettre à mes cotés.

-Bella est-ce toi qui dégage cette odeur surprenante ?

-Oui c'est moi, c'est une sorte de défense je suppose.

-C'est une odeur assez surprenante déclara Alec.

-En effet ajouta Arø

Quelques secondes passaient sans qu'un bruit ne vienne troubler sa réflexion. Ensuite il s'approcha en tendant la main.

-Pas sans son autorisation dit Edward en grognant.

-Mais bien-sur Bella pourrais-je te toucher la main ?

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien j'ai le don de voir le passé des gens enfin leurs dernières pensées et je voudrais savoir si tu as d'autres mécanismes de défense que l'odeur.

Pendant qu'il parlait, je déployais mon bouclier sur ma famille mais n'englobait que les informations qui pourraient se trouver compromettantes et m'inventait un passé.

Je tendais alors la main vers celle d'Aro avec appréhension, que penserait-il de ma température ? A mon contact, il parut surprit et recula doucement sa main pour mieux reprendre la mienne. Il commença à scruter mon esprit, je le sentis frôler la fine protection de mon esprit, il avait de plus un air songeur sur le visage. Mais ne dit rien et relâcha ma main pour retomber encore une fois dans ses pensées pendant que je reprenais place près d'Edward.

-Bella tu as dit que c'était qui qui t'avait transformé je ne m'en souviens plus ?

-Je na l'ai pas dit tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ta mémoire.

-Je l'adore Carlisle où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-En fait c'est plutôt elle qui nous a trouvé, c'était une nomade et elle passait dans le coin pendant une de nos parties de baseball.

-Pour revenir à ta question Aro celui qui m'a transformée n'est plus de ce monde, je n'aimais pas trop ce qu'il avait fait de moi, il disait que je serais spéciale mais crois moi c'était un éberlué de première. A part mon odeur et le fait que le sang humain ne m'attire pas je n'ai rien de spécial.

-Tu n'aime pas le sang humain ?

-Non je crois que sa vient du fait que déjà lorsque j'étais humaine je n'aimais pas la vue du sang parce qu'q chaque fois que j'en voyais je tombais dans les pommes.

-Maitre désolée de vous déranger, mais nous devons y aller, nous avons encore d'autres choses à régler ne l'oublions pas.

-Oui tu as raison, il est temps de partir. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella voudriez vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Non merci Aro mais je reste avec ma famille dit posément Jasper

-Moi je reste avec Jasper et ma famille affirma Alice

-Je reste avec ma famille et Bella déclara Edward

-Je reste ici aussi désolée Aro.

-Bon Alec, Renata on y va, Jane tu reste ici 5 minutes et puis tu nous rejoins au cas où nous serions suivit, l'on est jamais trop prudent de nos jours. Carlisle je souhaite une bonne journée à toi ainsi qu'a ta famille et n'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite.

Tous partirent et Jane restait avec nous. Quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'Alec, Aro, Renata furent hors de portée, quelque chose de froid et dur m'étreignit et m'envoya par terre…

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? **

**Et une fois de plus je suis terriblement désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre**

**Bizz Stef**


	19. Chapter 19

Bon alors voilà le chapitre 19, il est un peu court mais j'ai pas eu le temp de faire mieux et j'ai les examens qui commencent dans deux jours donc j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre tout de suite mais il viendra je vais devoir vous demander de la patience, avec moi il vous en faut beaucoup :p .

Bonne lecture Stef.

Chapitre 19.

Quelques secondes plus tard lorsque les Volturis furent hors de portée, quelque chose de froid et de dur m'étreignit et m'envoya en même temps par terre.

-Oh Bella tu m'a tellement manquée et qu'est-ce que tu as grandis.

Finalement elle me lâcha et se remit debout, sous les regards inquiets des Cullen.

-On se connait ?

-Oh ne me dit pas que tu as oublié tata Jane ?

-Tata Jane ?

-C'est comme Charly l'avait prévu tu ne te souviens plus de moi, il a bien fait son travail, je t'ai connue lorsque tu portais encore des couches, tu n'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes.

-Tu as connu Charly demanda Carlisle.

-Oui très bien même. C'était un homme charmant dit-elle d'un visage triste.

-Comment l'as-tu connu ?

-Il cherchait des personnes de confiance à l'intérieur des murs italiens te protéger.

-Comment se fait-il qu'Aro n'ai pas été au courrant de cela ? Demanda Jasper perplexe.

-Et bien il a fait la même chose que Bella viens de vous faire sur vous mais sur moi, mais dans mon cas cela est permanent.

-Et tu est la seule chez les Volturis ?

-Non je ne suis pas la seule il y a aussi Marcus et Demetri. Nous te protégeons ne t'en fait pas.

-Je dois y aller Bella je reviendrai te voir bientôt j'espère, essaye de retrouver les deux femmes qui t'ont réveillées pour qu'elles te rendent le reste de ta mémoire.

-Au revoir Bella, prenez soin d'elle. Edward si tu lui fait du mal je te garanti pas qu'il restera quelque chose de ta petite personne.

Et sur ce elle parti nous laissant là.

-C'était vraiment Jane que l'on a vu ? Demanda Emmet

-Oui c'était vraiment elle Emmet

-Elle était gentille ?

-Oui elle l'est, sa prouve que Charly avait aussi un don pour trouver des personnes de confiance.

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la venue de Jane, mais ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos des 2 conservatrices m'intriguait. Je n'avait pas toute ma mémoire ? Il fallait que je les retrouve. Mais comment faire.

Un humain approche. On pouvait entendre la voiture du facteur, il ne s'aventurait jamais aussi près d'habitude. Il s'avançait devant la porte et sonna. Alice attendit quelques secondes avant d'aller ouvrir à vitesse humaine.

-Bonjour dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur je suppose elle aime bien jouer avec les humains de temps en temps.

-B-Bonjour dit il en bégayant Bella Swan continua-t-il.

C'était un nouveau il ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde.

-Non, Bella il y a quelque chose pour toi. Cria-t-elle.

-J'arrive répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Que puis je faire pour vous euh Alex ?

-J'ai un colis express pour vous il me faut votre signature ici.

-Je signais Bswan.

-Voilà votre colis.

-Merci Alex et bonne journée.

Je refermais la porte et allais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je regardais l'expéditeur et fut surprise de voir : TATA JANE. Je commençais à l'ouvrir, il y avait une lettre, quelques photos,...

'Salut ma puce,

Tout d'abord dit à Alice que son don fonctionne parfaitement bien c'est juste que ton père a essayé de te rendre le plus invisible possible donc elle ne voit pas tout ce qui te concerne. Tu est en quelque sorte hermétique à certaines facettes de son don. Elle aura aussi parfois du mal à t 'apercevoir dans ses vision c'est tout à fait normal n'oublie pas que tu porte un bouclier mental.

Si je t'écrit cette lettre c'est pour prendre de tes nouvelles et peut-être te donner un coup de main afin de retrouver les 2 folles, elles disparaissent toujours sans laisser de traces et pensent encore moins à donner signe de vie. Voilà le numéro de Demetri il pourra te dire où elle sont, il y a aussi le mien et celui de Marcus.

Demetri:XXXX/XXXXXX

Marcus:XXXX/XXXXXX

Tata:XXXX/XXXXXX

J'ai pensé que tu aimerai avoir des photos de tes parents donc je t'en ai mises quelques unes.

Tendrement tata Jane.

PS : Prend bien soin de toi je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

PS' : J'allai oublier utilise le portable que Marcus a fabriqué pour toi, il est intraçable c'est plus pratique pour assurer notre sécurité. Si les Cullen en veulent appelle moi je demanderai à Marcus d'en envoyer.

Le portable était là, il était assez stymé en plus, il n'y avait pas de marque dessus. Marcus avait surement du l'inventer après tout un vampire qui vit en Italie n'a pas beaucoup d'occasions de sortir.

Bon allez Bella sa ne va pas te tuer de téléphoner à quelqu'un que tu n'a jamais vu de ta vie et puis il est de ton coté, il voudra surement t'aider à retrouver ces deux excentriques.

Alors qu'en pensez vous je continue ?

Laissez des coms :)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salut tout le monde avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre j'aimerais vous présenter une autre fiction qui me tient à cœur : ''L'apparence est parfois trompeuse'' Elle est écrite par une auteur de talent mais qui ne le pense pas encore.**_

_**Voici un résumé :**_

_**Bella a vécu une jeunesse difficile, à 17 ans, elle entre dans un nouveau lycée à Seattle, elle fera la rencontre du trio le plus populaire du lycée, Edward, Jasper et Emmet. Elle vivra une année pleine de rebondissements. Action, Amour, Suspence, Secrets.**_

_**Croyez moi elle vaut la peine d'être lue et j'en suis même devenue accro lorsqu'un chapitre est fini je me précipite en haut de la page pour voir si il y a un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de lui laisser des coms merci à toutes.**_

_**h t t p : / / b e n d a s s y a . u n b l o g . f r / (le tout sans espace) **_

_**Alors voi/là mon chapitre:)**_

Chapitre 20:

Bon allez il ne va pas te manger , il est de ton coté. Je composais le numéro et attendais que sa sonne, pour sonner sa a sonné, j'ai eu le répondeur :

-Oui vous êtes bien chez le BOGOSS, alors maintenant la phrase type de tous les répondeurs, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment alors laissez moi votre numéro et votre nom et je vous rappellerais.

-Bon bé salut Demetri t'es pas là. Ba c'est Bella Cullen, je ne sais pas si on s'est déjà vu, j'ai pas encore retrouvé ma mémoire et j'aurai besoin de ton aide, Jane m'a dit que je pouvais solliciter tes compétences, donc rappelle-moi dès que tu as le temps, j'aimerai bien savoir tout ce qui c'est passé dans ma petite vie. A plus.

Je raccrochais et me préparais à aller en cours, je prenais vite mon sac, tous les autres étaient déjà partis, il ne restait plus qu' Edward qui m'attendait dans la Volvo

-Tu as réussi à joindre Demetri ?

-Non je suis tombée sur son répondeurs.

-T'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'il rappellera dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Bon allez faut y aller sa commence dans 5 minutes.

-Accroche toi bien. Et sur ce il partir en trombe.

-Pour finir ca ne me dérange pas d'arriver en retard tu sais.

-Tu ne t'est toujours pas habituée à la vitesse .

-Si si c'est pas la vitesse qui me dérange c'est plutôt le fait que tu ne regarde pas la route qui me dérange.

Dans un rire il cessa de me fixer et regarda la route pour accélérer un peu plus.

Lorsque l'on arriva sur le parking, il n'y avait pas un chat, nous entrions dans la classe de math pile à la sonnerie nous étions sauvés car Mme Detho est toujours très stricte sur les retard, si quelqu'un arrive en retard elle lui fait une scène de 5 minutes sur la ponctualité et l'heure à laquelle le cour commence etc etc.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Enfin jusqu'au cour de science, Mr Barner nous faisait examiner des cellules d'oignons c'était facile, Edward et moi avions presque finit lorsque tout à coup :

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

Le premier couplet d' apologize de one republic retentit en classe et tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Pourtant ce n'était pas ma sonnerie.

-Bella ton portable.

Je regardais dans ma poche et trouvais le téléphone que m'avait envoyé Jane, je l'avais pris avec moi par inadvertance. C'était Demetri qui me rappelait.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Mr Barner, mais est-ce que je peux prendre l'appel c'est mon cousin il devait de donner des informations sur l'état de santé de mon oncle qui vient de subir une lourde opération.

-Oui oui je comprend prend l'appel en dehors de la classe.

-Merci

Je sortais en vitesse de la classe mais bon à allure humains quand même et décrochait.

-Allo Demetri ?

-Salut Bella j'ai eu ton message. Désolée d'avoir manqué ton appel tout à l'heure mais je n'était pas seul. Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien merci et toi ?

-Je vais bien mais j'irai mieux quand tu aura retrouvé la mémoire et que tu te souviendra de tonton Mitry. C'est comme ca que tu m'appelais à l'époque, tu peux continuer si tu veux.

-Je crois que je vais garder Demetri.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Dis est ce que tu sais où je pourrai trouver les 2 conservatrices ?

-Les 2 conservatrices ?

-Oui les 2 femmes quelques peu excentriques si tu préfère.

-Ah oui je vois de qui tu parle, laisse moi deux petites minutes et je te dis ou elles sont.

Pendant les deux minutes suivantes c'était le silence complet.

-Voilà je les ai elles sont en Europe , plus précisément en Belgique dans un petit village qui se nomme Casteau.

-D'accord merci pour ton aide.

-C'est quand tu veux ma belle.

-Tu pourrai dire à Jane que l'idée de portable pour les Cullen me tente et que j'accepte.

-OK j'essayerai, mais il serai plus pratique que tu lui dise toit même car ici nous n'avons pas de très bonnes relation pour préserver le secret.

-OK je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

-Bon je dois te laisser quelqu'un arrive.

-D'accord prend soin de toi Bye

-Bye

Je rentrais en classe et retournais m'asseoir.

-Ça y est il a pu les localiser elle sont en Europe.

-En Europe ?

-Oui me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien.

L'heure de cour se termina normalement, à l'heure de midi je racontai ma conversation à toute la bande. Et l'on décida qu'il faudrait en parler à Carlisle pour décider qui partirait et quand, il pourrait toujours me faire un mot d'absence pour un grippe ou autre chose qui s'y prêterai mieux.

Une fois réunit au salon, et tout le monde au courrant de l'appel :

-Bella je suppose que tu va t'y rendre

-Oui je vais y aller.

-J'y vais aussi enchaîna Edward d'un ton ferme.

-Oui naturellement. Quelqu'un d'autre veut y aller ?

-J'y vais aussi il y aura peut-être de la bagarre rajouta Emmet en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

-Emmet ils vont voir les 2 conservatrices pas un match de catch. Dit Esmée pour le taquiner un peut.

-Non il a raison on ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver. Et puis qui nous dit qu'elles ne sont pas en mission.

-Oui et qui nous dit qu'elles ne sont pas en vacances.

-Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est que vous y alliez tous les enfants. Dit Esmée.

-Oui c'est une très bonne idée et comme sa nous ne nous inquièterons pas pour vous, vous saurez vous en sortir n'est-ce pas. Et vous prendrez soin de Bella.

-Oui arrête de jouer les papa poule Carlisle je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurai quelque chose qui cloche. De toutes façon je le saurai avant que sa ne nous arrive Carlisle n'oublie pas mon don. Dit Alice en se tapotant la tête.

-Et puis d'ici là vous aurez vos nouveaux portables.

-Nos nouveaux téléphones ?

-Oui Marcus est un as de l'informatique, ils seront intraçables et très perfectionnés. Il faut juste que je le demande à Jane c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée.

-Bon hé bien je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à dire les décisions sont prises. Il ne faut plus que vous trouver une excuse.

-pourquoi pas un petit voyage en Europe pour se détendre avant les prochains examens sa pourrait être crédible non ?

-Oui sa pourrait le faire. Bonne idée Rosalie.

-Si tout est réglé je vais retourner à l'hôpital faut pas que je sois en retard pour ma garde.

Il se lève et embrasse tendrement Esmée

-Au revoir les enfant et ne faites pas trop de bêtises.

-Toi non plus. Dimes nous en chœur.

Je partais passer mon coup de fil à Jane afin d'avoir les nouveaux portable.

-Allo Jane ?

-Bella ?

-Oui c'est moi (tout a coup j'entendis des cris de joie à l'autre bout du fil)

-J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais pas. Demetri m'a dit pour les portables et Marcus avait déjà prévu les coup, il devraient arriver demain en fin d'après midi. Alors quoi de neuf ma nièce préférée.

-Ba rien et toi, mais attend tu a plusieurs nièces ?

-Non tu es les seule mais si j'en avait plusieurs se serait de toute façon toi.

-Oui oui, non rien de particulier pour aujourd'hui à part la conversation avec Demetri et le fait que je vais bientôt partir en Europe. Pour retrouver les 2 conservatrices.

-Tu part quand ?

-Dès que les portables arrives on réserve les billets.

-Tu m'enverra un souvenir ?

-Euh oui pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir ?

-Je te fais confiance tu trouvera ce qui me conviendra le mieux.

-D'accord mais c'est à tes risques et périls. Dis-je en rigolant.

-évite les animaux s'il te plait.

-Comment tu sais sa ?

-Ta Renée me l'avait raconté, tu lui avait ramené un caneton d'un voyage scolaire. Oui je sais elle me manque à moi aussi, on correspondait souvent ta mère et moi. Elle me parlait toujours de toi dans chacune de ses lettres tu sais.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Elle voulait te protéger de ce monde.

-Oui et elle a plutôt bien réussi. Tu ne saurais pas qui l'a assassinée ?

-Non, ca ne vient pas d'ici en tout cas, Aro n'en a pas donné l'ordre sinon Marcus m'en aurait averti.

-D'accord merci.

-Je dois y aller on m'appelle.

-Ok Bye tata.

-Au revoir ma puce. Fais attention à toi .

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je suis en sécurité tu a vu mon nombre de gardes du corps.

Nous pouffions et et nous saluèrent une deuxième fois.

Je ne savais toujours pas qui avait tué ma mère, j'avais fait la description de son corps à Carlisle, mais la seule conclusion était que ce qui l'avait tué n'était pas humain, peut-être même un vampire. Toujours avec cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête, je montais me coucher, bien que je n'y arrivais plus, j'aimais penser entant sous la couette dans les bras de mon adonis. Et je retrouvais à ce moment toute mon humanité jusque là presque absente.

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**dites le moi**_

_**Bon W-E à toutes**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Salut tout le monde alors comment ca va vous profitez bien de vos vacances ?**_

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre et le suivant est déja en cours d'écriture :) **_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;p**_

_**STEF**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

**Jasper P.O.V. :**

La journée avait bien commencé, je me trouvais dans notre chambre avec Alice, nous avions passé une nuit assez mouvementée, nous étions encore étendus dans notre lit, elle était si magnifique, le drap laissait voir son dos si parfait, je le caressais jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle était si belle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans mon petit lutin dopé à la caféine. J'aimais bien ce surnom, mais elle ne l'adorait pas plus que ça, elle devenait nostalgique et la tristesse l'envahissait à chaque fois que je l'appelais ça. C'est une des seules choses dont on ne parlait jamais, c'était quelque chose que l'on abordait que très rarement.

Mon petit lutin remua et commença à sortir du lit, je la retenais par le bras et la serrais contre moi.

-Reste encore.

-Jasper je dois aller faire du shopping avec les filles.

-Ok je capitule.

C'est vrai comment combattre le shopping. Lorsqu'elle sorti du dressing elle était encore plus belle que jamais. Elle m'embrassa une fois de plus puis alla convaincre Bella de quitter les bras d'Edward, pendant ce temps, j'allais m'habiller. Lorsque je descendis au salon, Rosalie, Bella et Alice étaient déjà dans la voiture et démarraient en trombe.

Carlisle était parti travailler tôt ce matin, Esmée était partie faire les courses, Emmet était devant la Tv entrain de jouer à la PlayStation et Edward était entrain de composer un nouveau morceau au piano qui devait-être pour Bella vu les sentiments qu'il dégageait, des vagues d'amour.

Je me dirigeais vers le PC portable, le prenais et allais m'installer sur la table de la salle à manger et commençais à vérifier mes e-mail et puis je commençais à faire des recherches sur le village de Casteau. Je commençais d'abord à regarder le coté historique du petit village belge. A part la présence d'un cimetière romain et l'implantation du SHAPE en 1967, rien de très passionnant. A la recherche d'autre informations, je regardais dans la gazette locale et tombait sur des articles assez surprenants :

1er article :

Le Castellois.

lundi 16 mai 2011

Vol de cadavres !

Ce matin, le fossoyeur Alphonce Duprés est allé faire sa ronde habituelle dans le cimetière et a trouvé plusieurs tombes profanées Ces dernières appartenaient toutes à des personnes mortes depuis au minimum un an, il manque le corps de plusieurs morts ou du moins en partie, il ne reste plus que la tête, le reste des corps ont disparus. Est-ce l'oeuvre groupe sataniste ? G.D

2ème article :

Le Castellois.

mardi 24 mai 2011

Vengeur ou assassin ?

Depuis quelques jours, nous avons pu remarquer la disparition de plusieurs membres de la communauté. Il y a d'abord eu le patron de la petite épicerie du coin, ce fut ensuite au tour du pompier André Legrand. Toutes ces disparitions sont encore inexpliquées mais des enquêtes de police sont en cour. Quelques plus amples informations à propos de nos disparus, le patron de la supérette avait déjà été arrêté et conduit en justice pour un viol mais tout cela n'aboutit qu'a un non-lieu, et le pompier quand à lui n'étant pas sombre lors d' "un" de ses jours de service entraina selon certaines sources la mort de deux personnes dans un incendie. Avons-nous affaire à un vengeur ou à un Dexter européen? G.D.

Je trouvais d'autres articles de ce genre par dizaines et le dernier disait ceci :

Le Castellois.

Samedi 28 mai 2011

Un serial killer à Casteau ?

Les disparitions continuent à Casteau et à ses alentours. Cependant les têtes des deux premières victimes ont été retrouvées sur les caveaux au cimetière, c'est une fois de plus le fossoyeur Mr Alphonce Duprés qui découvre les corps enfin ce qu'il en reste. La police se penche sur la thèse d'un tueur en série. Il aurait peut-être fait 5 autres victimes mais les têtes n'ayant pas été retrouvées, nous ne pouvons pas encore dire si ces personnes ont effectivement étés victimes du serial killer. G.D

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi les conservatrices s'étaient rendues sur place, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans tous ces meurtres. J'imprimais tous ces articles et appelais les gars.

-Edward, Emmet

-J'arrive, je termine ma partie m'informa Emmet tandis qu'Edward arrivais à mes cotés.

-Tiens lis ca dis-je en lui donnant la série d'article qui venaient de sortir de l'imprimante. Emmet arriva enfin.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué les gars ?

-Lis ça.

-Wow ils ont un sacré maboul là-bas.

-Oui à moins que ce ne soit pas un humain.

-Elles se déplacent pour la sécurité des humains mais est-ce qu'elles agissent lorsque les humains se tuent entre eux ?

-On en saura plus lorsque l'on sera sur place et que l'on aura retrouvés.

-Oui mais il faut d'abord que l'on reçoivent les portables.

Esmée rentrait les courses.

-Venez m'aider les garçons, il faut vider le coffre.

-Oui maman.

Lorsque nous disions cela, elle abordait un sourire radieux à chaque fois que nous utilisions ce mot, et nous nous adorions la voir comme ça.

-Tient Jasper tu sais déposer ça sur la table du salon c'est pour Bella, Alex me l'a donné à l'entrée.

Les filles revinrent quatre heures plus tard

-Les garçons vous voulez bien aller vider la voiture ?

-Ok

-ah Bella, il y a un paquet pour toi sur la table du salon

-Ok merci Jasper.

Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de Bella, elle avait finalement acheté la voiture qu'elle avait louée précédemment. Cette voiture était d'ailleurs parfaite quand les filles se faisaient une virée shopping. Nous montions les sacs dans les chambres de leurs propriétaires.

-Alice tu saurais nous réserver les billets pour la Belgique, on a reçut les portables.

Nous allions bientôt partir pour l'Europe.

Bonne vacances à toutes

Stef :)


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde, comment sa va ? 

Chapitre 22 :

? POV :

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que je m'étais réveillé dans le mausolée du cimetière. Je n'étais plus moi depuis ce jours là, presque toute mon humanité m'avait quitté, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais quitté le cimetière afin de ne pas me faire remarquer, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si quelqu'un m'avait découvert là. Depuis, je vis dans une sorte de grotte assez reculée de la ville, et j'essaye de vivre sans que l'on ne me remarque. La faim commence à me tirailler, je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je me suis transformé, j'ai bien essayé de manger de la nourriture humaine, mais rien n'y fait, je vomi le contenu de mon estomac une fois que je l'ai ingurgitée ?

Puis une nuit, la faim m'obsédait totalement, je ne sais pourquoi mais je retournais sur les lieux de mon réveil, il y flottait un doux parfum, cette odeur me faisait saliver, je suivais celle-ci et me retrouvais devant une tombe, il s'agissait de celle d'une femme qui était morte le 26 avril 2011, je soulevais la pierre tombale et trouvais un cercueil en chêne massif, j'en soulevais le couvercle avec autant de facilité que la pierre tombale. C'était le corps de cette femme qui avait cette odeur si irrésistible. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je commençais à la dévorer, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'est comme si une vois intérieure me disait :

-Vas-y tu ne risque rien elle ne parlera pas, elle est morte son corps ne lui sert plus à rien et puis tu peux laisser la tête si tu te sens coupable, les familles auront encore quelque chose à pleurer.

Suite à ce petit discours, je ne réfléchissais plus et fonçait dévorer cette pauvre femme. Lorsque je fus rassasié, j'entendis encore cette petite voix.

-Il faut que tu fasses des réserves de façon à ce que tu ne doives pas revenir ici trop souvent.

Je suivais ces indications et retournais dans ma grotte, mon refuge, j'avais réussit à l'aménager quelque peu, j'avais récupéré un canapé et quelques matelas à la décharge.

Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que j'avais fait ma descente au cimetière, il doit me rester de la marge au moins une ou deux semaines. Je me servais un dernier morceau de chaire tendre, humm que c'est savoureux, moins ils sont en décomposition, meilleur c'est.

C'est ainsi que se terminent toutes mes nuits depuis que je suis devenu ce monstre réduis à faire de telles choses à des cadavres. Je partais donc me coucher et refaisais ce même rêve depuis que j'étais devenu ce monstre.

« J'étais encore humain, je revenais d'une soirée chez des amis, et tout à coup je me trouve transformé en monstre dans le mausolée. »

Le lendemain matin, je prenais mon petit dej, un petit peu de bouillie d'organe me donne l'énergie pour ma journée (NDA : oui je sais on dirait une pub pour LU petit déjeuner).

Plus j'avais vécu dans cette ville (une semaine et demi au plus), plus j'avais vu les gens sous leurs vrai visage, il y a toujours une belle apparence, mais dès que l'on gratte un peu, on voit que c'est pourri sous la couche de peinture. On trouve vite les alcooliques qui battent leur femme et après tout qu'y a-t-il de mal à débarrasser la société de ses déchets. Et bon il faut bien que je mange quand même. Le seul point négatif c'est que la nourriture est de moins en moins bonne depuis que je ne prends que les pires de la race humaine.

La réaction des humain est assez marrante, ils me prennent pour un tueur en série, enfin c'est bien ce que je suis mais je me demande quelles motivations ils ont pu trouver à ce tueur en série :

La manipulation

La domination

Le contrôle de la victime

Le désir sexuel

Bella POV :

Après avoir enfin convaincu Alice de ne prendre que cinq valises et les avoir rangées dans le coffre de ma voiture, nous prenions la direction de l'aéroport de Seattle. Nous avions évidement tous chassés avant de partir, il ne faut pas tenter le diable.

Notre vol était celui de 6h30, nous avions 12h00 de vol à faire. Nous arrivions vers 18h30 à Zaventem, il nous fallu encre louer des voitures :

Rosalie loua une citroenne C1 rose métallisée, Alice loua une peugeot 207D, moi je louais une ford focus bleu métallisée.

Nous avions une heure de route à faire avant d'arriver à notre hôtel, nous ne mîmes que 45 minutes vu la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions. Vers 20h00 nous étions enfin arrivés à l'hôtel et prenions possession de nos chambres. Elles étaient voisines, Rosalie et Emmet avaient la suite 213, Alice et Jasper avaient la 214, Edward et moi 215. On pouvait déjà entendre Emmet et Rosalie qui passaient à l'action. Et je crois que Jasper ne résistera pas très longtemps. Edward était allé ranger nos bagages dans le dressing, pendant ce temps là, je m'étirais sur le lit et l'attendait. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'étendit à mes cotés. Je me serrais à lui, j'aimais être dans ses bras. Il commença à m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, je ne pouvais résister à cette douce torture à laquelle il me soumettait. Afin que mon supplice s'arrête, je capturais ces lèvres si douces, son haleine me faisait de nouveau perdre la tête. Peu à peu, notre baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, mes mains fourrageaient sa magnifique chevelure cuivrée, sa main droite se posa sur ma nuque et me plaqua un peu plus à lui approfondissant notre baiser pendant que sa main gauche descendais le long de mon dos et se plaça sur mes fesses. En un clin d'œil, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, c'est lui qui allait maintenant subir la torture. Je lui attrapais les bras et les calais au dessus de sa tête, je mordillais le lobe de son oreille, son point faible. Je lâchais ses bras et m'attaquais à sa chemise, je déboutonnais lentement, très lentement sa chemise …

Je vous laisse imaginer le reste.

J'espère que sa vous a plus et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience c'est mon seul salaire. Bon week-end à toutes.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou tout le monde je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attende mais je ne trouvais pas le temps et ui je sais j'aurai du le prendre ^^'

bon j'espère que j'aurais des coms positifs sur ce chapitre

Bonne lecture n_n

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Bella P.O.V.

Après une nuit de luxure, Edward et moi rejoignions les autres à l'accueil. Heureusement pour nous, le ciel était couvert pour toute la semaine.

- Bon alors Bella où vas-t-on ?

- Euh, ca c'est une bonne question. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- On pourrait aller explorer les environs et peut-être le cimetière proposa Jasper.

- Bon alors en route mauvaise troupe, ajouta Emmet et oui il ne faut pas changer les mauvaises habitudes.

C'est ainsi que nous partions explorer les environs, il y avait beaucoup de champs mais nous eûmes vite finit notre exploration et nous nous retrouvions sur une petite place à ne savoir que faire. Nous avions remis notre visite au cimetière à ce soir car en passant devant celui-ci, il y avait quelques voitures de police qui patrouillaient dans les environs.

-Il faudrait peut-être que l'on se mette à la recherche des conservatrices.

-Oui je vais appeler Demetri.

Je composais donc son numéro et attendais que ca réponde.

-Ici le Bogoss que puis-je faire pour toi ma Belle ?

-Euh tu pourrais me servir de GPS ? Peut-être ?

-De GPS ?

-Oui on est à Casteau, là où sont censées se trouver les deux conservatrices, mais on n'a pas encore réussit à les localiser.

-Ah d'accord je vois où tu veux en venir. Laisse-moi deux minutes pour que je vous localise tous.

Demetri P.O.V.

Une nouvelle tâche m'avait été confiée et puis que ne ferais-je pas pour ce petit bout de femme, elle n'avait pas 3 ans qu'elle me faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Bon allé concentre toi et arrête de t'égarer mon vieux.

-Bella je te rappelle dès que c'est fait.

-Ok Demetri.

Je commençais à me concentrer er ma carte s'affichait, il y avait toujours trop de points blanc sur cette carte, mais bon tant qu'il y en aura nous ne mourrons pas de faim. Je me reconcentrais afin de faire apparaitre les points vert qui eux représentent les non humains. Il y en avait beaucoup sur terre, beaucoup plus qu'Aro ne le pensait et le mieux dans tout sa c'est qu'il n'en savait rien.

-Demetri arrête de t'éloigner de ta mission. Et oui je me parle à moi-même, une de mes vieilles manies d'humain.

Je repérais Bella et les Cullen sur la place de Casteau et localisais les conservatrices quelques rues plus loin. Je rappelais Bella.

-Salut ma belle prête à suivre les indications de ton chevalier servant ?

-Je n'attends que vos instructions messire Lancelot dit-elle en riant.

-Bon alors vois rejoignez la grand route qui est à vingt mètres derrière vous, ensuite vous prenez à droite. Au feu rouge encore à droite et vous allez tout droit.

-Ok

Je commençais à voir le groupe de points vert se balader à toute allure, j'espère qu'ils ne se font pas remarquer au moins.

-Stop prenez encore à droite.

-Tu ne nous ferais pas tourner en rond par hasard ?

-Non tu sais que je n'oserai pas faire une chose pareille mon ange ?

-Oui j'espère pour toi dit-elle d'une voix légère.

Ils continuèrent leur route paisiblement enfin autant que sa peut l'être à 130 km/h. Ils pensèrent au moins à s'arrêter au carrefour.

-On va par où Mitry ?

-Oh tu réutilise mon surnom. Alors voilà tu fais demi-tour et vous ne dépassez pas les 10 km/h et se sera la première maison sur la gauche.

-D'accord merci tonton.

-Mais de rien ma puce, fais attention a toi, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui traine dans les parages.

-Promis, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais essayer.

-Il faudra un jour que l'on se rencontre.

-Qui sait tu me rendras peut-être visite un jour à Voltera ?

-Oui qui sais comme tu dis, mais avant j'espère avoir récupéré ma mémoire.

-A plus.

-Ok bye.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Ca devrait bien se passer Dem arrête de te faire du souci on dirait une mère poule dit Marcus qui venait d'entrée dans ma chambre par un de ses passages secrets. (Et oui il y a des passages secrets au château de Voltera, il y en a par centaines depuis que Marcus avait viré tout le monde du château pendant 3 semaines afin de soit disant le remettre à neuf)

-Dit l'homme qui faisait les 100 pas à chaque fois que Jane et moi partons en missions.

-Oh toi tu vas voir si je t'attrape.

-Essaye donc vieil homme. Dis-je en commençant à courir, nous ne passions que de rares moment comme celui-ci.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivions enfin à destination. Nous étions devant une ancienne ferme, on aurait presque cru qu'elle était abandonnée de l'extérieur, mais dès que l'on jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, le doute n'est plus, tout est moderne.

Bella s'approcha de la porte et toqua fortement.

-Bella fait gaffe tu ne voudrais pas casser la porte. Dit mon idiot de mari. Je levais les yeux au ciel, il ne changera jamais mais tant mieux, je l'aime tel qu'il est.

On entendit des pas légers qui rapprochaient, la porte s'ouvrit sur une des deux conservatrices. Elle nous regarda surprise.

-Bella, les Cullen, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Et bien je crois qu'il vous reste quelque chose que vous avez oublié de me rendre, non ?

-Rentrez, ici les voisins sont pires que des pies

Nous montions quelques marches et en trions dans la maison, c'était d'ailleurs assez bien décoré dans l'ensemble.

-Annie on a de la visite cria la conservatrice.

Annie arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oh Bella, les Cullen dit-elle dans un hochement de tête. Quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas si on est venus, c'est pour que vous me rendiez ma mémoire.

-Ah oui dit-elle dans un souffle.

-On ne peut pas dit l'autre conservatrice dont on ne connaissait pas encore le nom.

-Et pourquoi cela demanda Jasper ?

-On ne peut pas c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Dit-elle visiblement énervée.

-Enfin calme-toi Françoise.

-Non Annie je ne me calmerai pas, on ne peut pas la lui rendre sinon comment ferons-nous ?

-On reprendra nos vieilles habitudes comme avant que l'on ait ses pouvoirs, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là demandais-je curieuse légèrement énervée.

* * *

Bon alors j'attend vos coms ^^'

Bonnes vacances

Bizzzz


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella POV :**

-Non Annie je ne me calmerai pas, on ne peut pas la lui rendre sinon comment ferons-nous ?

-On reprendra nos vieilles habitudes comme avant que l'on ait ses pouvoirs, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là demandais-je curieuse légèrement énervée.

-On va tous vous expliquer, mais avant allons-nous installer dans le salon.

Nous traversions donc un couloir et arrivions dans une petite pièce spacieuse dans laquelle étaient disposés quelques sofas. Aux murs étaient accrochés quelques tableaux modernes quo s'accordaient parfaitement avec la pièce et son mobilier.

-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous dit Annie. Bella tu veux quelque chose boire ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé et bu pour ma semaine.

-Bon et bien alors nous allons tout te dire.

« Lorsque nous t'avons rendue humaine, nous avons du effacer de ta mémoire tout ce qui avait un lien avec notre monde, on ne pouvait pas courir le risque que tu révèle tout cela, même si tu l'avais dit, personne ne t'aurais cru, mais c'était aussi pour assurer ta sécurité, on ne pouvait pas risquer que ca arrive aux oreilles des Volturis. Le seul point sombre dans l'histoire c'est que lorsque l'on t'a fait redevenir humaine, tes pouvoirs n'avaient pas disparus, tu disposais d'une puissance encore inégalée dans le monde. C'était aussi trop risqué de te les laisser donc nous avons extraits tes souvenirs ainsi que tes pouvoirs et les avons absorbés. Depuis, nous nous servons de ceux-ci dans nos différentes missions. »

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, si vous me rendez ma mémoire, vous perdrez mes pouvoirs et ils me reviendront ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous reprendrons nos bonnes vieilles habitudes dit Annie.

Par contre Françoise avait l'air tout à fait septique.

-On peut faire ce quand ? demanda Rosalie.

-Dès que Bella le voudra ?

-Attendez, est-ce que vous vous en sortirez vraiment ?

-Oui après tout nous garderons les pouvoirs qui sont liés à notre condition. Dit Françoise qui semblait avoir changé d'avis.

-Ok je suis prête. Dis-je.

-Alors nous allons commencer mais pourriez vous nous laisser seules avec Bella, le procédé est assez risqué pour nous.

-C'est-à-dire demanda Jasper ?

-Et bien j'ai peur que vous ne résistiez pas au sang qui coule dans nos veines. Nous devons en extraire une partie et Bella devra le boire. Ainsi tous ses pouvoirs lui reviendront ainsi que ses souvenirs.

-Très bien nous irons dans le jardin. Dis Edward, et tous le suivirent.

Il ne restait plus que nous trois. Françoise partit chercher le matériel nécessaire et revint avec un couteau très tranchant et deux verres. Celle-ci s'entailla le bras, son sang était d'un rouge magnifique, il me faisait un de ces effet, j'en salivais. C'est la première fois que du sang me faisait cet effet là. Je sentais de plus en plus ma gorge me brûler, un brasier s'était allumé en moi. Il fallait que j'arrête de respirer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que ca me possède à se point ? Bella pense à autre chose ! Il fallait que je parte tant que je me contrôlais encore un minimum, je partais me réfugier dans la salle de bains du premier étage et collais mon dos contre la porte, c'est la première fois qu'une peur pareille me saisissait. J'avais peur de ce que j'aurais pu leurs faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais repliées sur moi-même, la bulle verte était réapparue et m'entourait, je me risquais à respirer, l'odeur de sang avait disparue, d'ailleurs toute odeur avait disparue, tout était calme dans cette bulle, petit à petit, je retrouvais mon contrôle, il n'y avait aucun bruit, je tendais l'oreille pour en être sûre, mais rien. Les minutes passaient et rien ne changeait, il n'y avait toujours aucun son qui me parvenait. Il fallait que je sorte de cette bulle et quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu. En sortant de la salle de bain, je ne trouvais personne dans la maison juste un mot me disant qu'elles avaient laissé le sang au frigo et que je devais le boire. Je prenais donc le verre et en humais le doux parfum. Je versais lentement le contenu du verre dans ma gorge, c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il m'ai été de ressentir, le sang coulait dans ma gorge, mais je ressentait une vague de chaleur et de puissance monter en moi. Je me sentais puissante, invincible, tout m'étais maintenant permis, je ne devais plus avoir peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger ma famille, les Volturis n'étaient plus une menace. Je sortais de la maison mais ne trouvais personne dehors, ils avaient du aller faire un tour le temps que je me remette de mes émotions. J'appelais donc Edward pour savoir où ils se trouvaient.

-Edward où êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes dans la forêt de Casteau, nous avons remarqué une odeur des plus étranges qui trainait dans les parages donc nous allons voir.

-Ok je vous rejoins, soyez prudent.

-Oui à tte.

Je raccrochais, rangeais les portable et commençait à courir suffisamment vite afin que les êtres humains que je croiserais ne me remarque pas. Arrivée à l'orée du bois, je flairais leurs odeurs et les rejoignaient quelques secondes plus tard. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient flairé une odeur intéressante. Elle nous amenait à l'entrés d'une grotte d'où venaient les battements d'un cœur mais ces battement étaient très irrégulier tantôt ils étaient très rapides, et puis ils diminuaient d'un coup pour devenir presqu'inaudibles.

**? POV :**

Il y avait de nouveaux venus en ville je les avais senti, mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, leur odeur était vraiment trop sucrée, et ce à en être écœurante. Je savais qu'ils approchaient, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de sortir par l'entrée principale, il fallait que je les surprenne au moins j'aurais bientôt de la chaire fraiche. Je sortais par l'entrée dérobée et les contournais en vitesse, ils ne m'avaient pas aperçu, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés se retourne et me fixe.

-Il est là !


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou tout le monde déso pour le retard j'avais plus de temps pour écrire mais voila un nouveau chapitre  
**

**? POV :**

Il y avait de nouveaux venus en ville je les avais senti, mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, leur odeur était vraiment trop sucrée, et ce à en être écœurante. Je savais qu'ils approchaient, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de sortir par l'entrée principale, il fallait que je les surprenne au moins j'aurais bientôt de la chaire fraiche. Je sortais par l'entrée dérobée et les contournais en vitesse, ils ne m'avaient pas aperçu, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés se retourne et me fixe.

-Il est là !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi et se mirent en position défensive. Le plus menaçant était le blond je n'avais pas encore remarqué mais maintenant je les voyais clairement, il était couvert de cicatrices. Les grognements sortaient de leurs bouches, on aurait des grognements de fauves.

Puis la femme aux long cheveux bruns se redressa, elle n'était pas comme les autres, il n'y avait pas cette agressivité dans ses yeux, elle me regardait en souriant. Puis elle parla:

-Bonjour je m'appelle Bella Cullen, voici ma famille, pardonne leurs, ils n'aiment pas particulièrement les étranger. Je me souvient de mon arrivée chez eux, Rosalie m'avait plaquée au sol. Dit elle dans joyeusement. Et toi quel est ton nom ?

**Bella POV : **

-Il est là !

Nous nous mirent immédiatement en posture défensive. Je remarquais ensuite qu'il observait Jasper, ils avait lui aussi remarqué les cicatrices. Mes frères et sœurs commencèrent à grogner., cependant je ne voyais rien de menaçant en lui.

Je me relevait et me présentait:

-Bonjour je m'appelle Bella Cullen, voici ma famille, pardonne leurs, ils n'aiment pas particulièrement les étranger. Je me souvient de mon arrivée chez eux, Rosalie m'avait plaquée au sol. Dit elle dans joyeusement. Et toi quel est ton nom ?

Pendant que je parlait je le voyait me jauger pour savoir si je n'essayait pas de l'entuber, il avait raison de se méfier on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on peut tomber de nos jours.

En lisant dans ses pensées je remarquais qu'il se demandais si il devait m'adresser la parole, répondre à ma question ou bien rester muré dans les silence. Il s'appelait Dean, et oui j'ai fait ma petite recherche.

-Dean nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal. Nous sommes ici pour comprendre les disparitions et le fait que seules les têtes soient rendues, saurais-tu par hasard quelque chose là dessus?

Il commença a rire d'un rire mauvais, puis pris la parole,

-Tu as la cause des disparitions devant tes yeux Bella.

-D'accord donc tu tues ces personnes si j'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Qu'es-ce que ca t'apporte de les tuer pour les vider de leurs sang ?

-Ce n'est pas un vampire Bella, il n'est pas comme vous . Il ne les vide pas de leur sang, il les mange ! C'est un Berbalang, je n'en avait pas vu depuis quelques centaines d'années, ils sont devenus rares et habituellement ils ont appris çà couvrir leurs traces.

-Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai décidé de devenir ce que je suis ? Vous pensez que j'ai choisi de devenir un monstre qui mange ce qu'il était il y a quelques semaines. Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, ca m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et vous ne pourrez rien changer à ce que je suis. Mais au moins je ne tue pas n'importe qui pour me nourrir je ne prend que ceux qui le méritent, ceux qui ne peuvent coexister avec les personnes innocentes qu'elles font souffrir.

En lisant dans es pensées des conservatrices je voyait qu'elles envisageaient de l'éliminer.

-Non vous ne tuerez pas. Laissez lui une chance voyons.

-Mais Bella on ne peux pas le laisser tuer ces pauvres gens.

-Qui vous dit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre régime alimentaire possible ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'aimerait pas changer de vie et prendre un nouveau départ.. ? Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer ou essayer de trouver une alternative ?

-Bella et si il tue d'autres humain, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser cette civilisation s'éteindre parce que tu veux sauver une personne.

-Laissez lui au moins cette chance, il en vaut la peine, son âme est pure je le sait, il peux recommencer et avoir une nouvelle vie. Si je le prend sous ma responsabilité ?

Ma famille qui s'était tue jusque là pris enfin la parole.

-Bella ne penses-tu pas que nous ayons notre mot a dire dans tout cela ? T parles d'en prendre la responsabilité et notre famille dans tout ça ?

-Rosalie c'est écrit je le sait il fera partie de notre famille très bientôt j'en suis sure, c'est pourquoi j'essaye de le sauver de la mort..

Puis ce fut Edward qui intervint finalement :

-Bella tu dis tout cela mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il en pense lui, tu ne lui demande même pas son avis, c'est son avenir, à lui de décider ce qu'il veux en faire.

-Mais où avais-je la tête ? Dean est-ce que tu aimerais commencer une nouvelle vie ? Voudrais-tu repartir à zéro, arrêter de tue des humains, voudrais-tu vivre normalement , enfin je veux dire aussi normalement que possible vu nos conditions ?

-Tu me fais rire Bella tu sais tu voudrais que j'arrête de tuer des humains ? Et comment ferais-je pour me nourrir, je ne vois pas d'alternative à la chair humaine.

-Il pourrait manger celle des animaux. Proposa Alice.

-Oui voila , ce ne sera surement pas aussi bon mais c'est une alternative. Tu ne tuera plus d'humains.

-Et qu'allez-vous faire pour les ailes que j'ai dans le dos, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret.

-Et bien je crois que les conservatrices vont devoir nous donner un petit coup de main pour ce point. Je suis sure qu'elles peuvent y faire quelque chose.

-Que voudrait-tu que l'on fasse ? demanda Annie.

-Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de « ranger » sa nature Berbalang et de le rendre comme un modificateur, je veux dire de renter ses ailes et qu'il puisse les sortir que lorsque qu'il en aura besoin ?

-Ça devrait être possible, mais il faut d'abord savoir si l'intéressé est d'accord. L'est-il ?

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**stef**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Dean P.O.V. :_**

-Ca devrait être possible, mais il faut d'abord savoir si l'intéressé est d'accord. L'est-il ?

Je commençais à réfléchir, cette proposition pouvait complètement changer ma vie non elle allait la changer car si je n'acceptais pas je mourrais surement mais si j'accepte la proposition de Bella, qui sait ce qui m'attend. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien si je ne supporte pas là vie que j'aurais là-bas, je n'aurais qu'a recommencer et ils me tueront au-moins à ce moment là, je ne ferais plus de mal aux autres.

-C'est d'accord mais que ce passera-t-il si mon nouveau régime alimentaire ne me convient pas ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Dean il te conviendra ca sera peut-être un peu dure au début pour toi car après tout ca va être un changement, mais ca ira je le sais. Tu peux me faire confiance tout ira pour le mieux, je serai là pour t'aider.

-Bon et bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, nous allons faire sa maintenant Alice est-ce que tu saurais aller lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? dis Annie

-Oui avec plaisir.

-Alice, une seule tenue suffira. Compléta Françoise

Après cette phrase je pouvais déjà voir le visage triste d'Alice apparaitre. Mais il s'effaça directement lorsque je lui envoyais les images de nos très futures virées shopping afin de faire la garde-robe de Dean. Et oui il aura besoin de vêtements.

Nos deux conservatrices firent descendre Dean de son arbres et prononcèrent quelques paroles de charabia et le tour était joué Dean ressemblait maintenant à un vampire mais il gardait encore quelques traits humains, ses ailes avaient désormais disparues. Mais il faudrait surement qu'il apprenne à se contrôler puisqu'il était devenu une sorte de modificateur.

-Il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen pour rentrer sans rencontrer d'humain le temps que nu ne contrôle pas encore tes changement de nature. On ne peut pas courir le risque de se faire repérer.

-On pourrait voyager de nuit proposa Jasper

-On pourrait acheter un jet privé et les garçons pourraient le piloter proposa Alice.

-Ou bien vous pourriez vous téléporter suggéra Françoise.

-Nous téléporter ?

-Oui Bella en as le pouvoir, vous ne saviez pas. Il suffit juste qu'elle visualise un endroit où elle voudrait aller et les personnes qui la touchent se retrouvent là-bas avec elle quelques secondes plutard.

-Oh .. ! (et oui j'ai plein de super pouvoir Nia Nia Nia :p )

-Tiens essaye de te téléporter jusque dans notre salon. Me proposa Annie .

-Je suivais les conseils de Françoise et imaginais le salon dans lequel j'étais il y a quelques heures plutôt. Et quelques secondes plutard, je me retrouvais assise sur le canapé. C'était facile en fait, et en quelques secondes j'était de retour auprès des membres de ma famille.

-Oui c'est facile tu as raison.

Nous étions entrain de parler de tout ce qu'il faudrait faire pour aménager un endroit où déposer la nourriture de mon nouveau frère car c'est comme cela que l'on le présenterai à Froks, Dean serait mon petit frère qui était resté avec mon autre tante mais étant donné l'état de santé préoccupant de mon oncle, il était revenu habiter avec moi chez les Cullen. Lorsqu'Alice revint avec de nouveaux vêtements pour mon petit frère Dean. (et oui j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère alors maintenant je vais en profiter). Ca lui allait comme un gant.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans que nous étions revenus à la maison, Dean avait réussi à contrôler ses transformations très rapidement auprès de mes modificateurs préférés, ils étaient un peu méfiant avec lui au début mais au fur et à mesure, les loups se sont ouvert à lui et il passe presque tout son temps chez eux ou eux chez nous. Il y a quelques temps, nous avons eu la visite de nos amis les Délani, je ne peux pas dire que Tanya était heureuse lorsqu'elle a découvert que je sortait avec Edward et que nous filions le parfait amour. Je pensait même qu'elle nous préparait un mauvais coup vu tout ce qui se traficotait dans sa tête, mais elle a bien gardé ses pensées pour elle-même car à chaque fois qu'Edward ou moi étions dans une même pièce avec elle, elle pensait à réciter tout les hymnes nationaux qu'elle connaissait, mais croyez moi Alice en connait plus.

Mais une fois Tanya partie, nous ne pensions plus à la soi-disant menace qu'elle était, nous vivions notre vie. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de Marcus me prévenant de l'arrivée d'une lettre d'une extrême importance. Car il n'avait pas le temps de tout m'expliquer au téléphone. Et quelques jours plus tard, la lettre arriva.

_Bella,_

_Vous ne pouvez faire confiance aux Délani Tanya est venue nous rapporter le fait que vous ayez accepté un nouveau membre assez spécial dans votre famille et cela n'a pas du tout plus à Arø et Caius, ils vous trouvent trop nombreux, ils commencent à vous percevoir comme étant une menace à leur royauté. Jusqu'à peu vous n'étiez si je puis dire une minuscule épine dans son pied mais maintenant je crois pouvoir dire que ce n'est plus une épine mais une sorte de gangrène. Il envisage tous les scénarios possibles, mais je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra encore longtemps j'essaye de le convaincre que vous n'êtes pas une menace mais mes paroles ne l'atteignent pas. De plus Caius lui monte la tête en lui disant que vous ne lui êtes pas ''dévoués'', donc je crains que nous ne devions bientôt affronter les Volturis, si cela se fait je te préviendrai et ferai en sorte que tout nos amis communs puissent être présent afin de pouvoir rejoindre les rang que nous servons._

_Avez toute mon affection, Marcus_

Voila , la bataille finale si je peux l'appeler ainsi allait surement avoir lieu mais ni moi ni Alice ne pouvions prévoir l'issue de cet affrontement, les choses restaient floues, tout ce que nous voyions c'étaient deux clans présents sur le terrain de baseball .

Une semaine plutard, Demetri m'appela et me dis que les Volturis viendraient le 11 juin. Nous étions le 8 aujourd'hui les Volturis arrivent dans 3 petits jours.


	27. Chapter 27 Final

Nous étions le neuf juin aujourd'hui, depuis que nous avions reçu hier la lettre de Marcus, nous ne savions pas quoi faire, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment aller bruler Tanya, elle était encore parmi les Volturis. Nous avions prévenus les loups, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas à propos de la future présence des vampires aux alentours de Forks. Et cette nuit, nos amis Délani (pas Tanya, les autres) nous ont rejoins afin d'excuser les actes de leur sœur, cette nuit, Jasper nous apprendrais à nous battre à nous les vampires mais aussi aux loups qui ont décidés de se joindre à nous pour la bataille.

Nous avions pensé à plusieurs stratégies, deux en fait, la première où les vampires et les loups étaient présent à l'arrivée des Volturis et la seconde où seuls les vampires seraient présents à leurs arrivée les loups seraient en retrait dans la forêt au cas où les Volturis déciderai qu'un affrontement doive avoir lieu. Et si cela devait se produire, les loups nous rejoindraient rapidement, les Volturis changerons peut-être d'avis.

Mais pour l'instant j'étais dans ma chambre avec Edward, nous étions étendus sur le lit, j'étais pelotonnée dans ses bras, pour une fois, je doutais de l'issue de ce combat, je pourrais perdre toutes les personnes qui comptaient maintenant pour moi, j'avais peur que nous ne soyons pas à la hauteur. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de les perdre, il faudrait que j'agisse afin de ne pas les perdre, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. De plus selon les informations que nous avions reçues il y a quelques heures, les Volturis arriveraient à Seattle dans quelques minutes.

Je ne sais pas comment je fis mais je réussi à endormir tous les vampires de la maison, Edward dormait à coté de moi, c'était la première fois que je le verrai dormir et je l'espère non la dernière, mais si je devais mourir afin de les protéger, je ne me refuserai pas à la grande faucheuse. Car mourir pour des personnes qu'on aime, je crois que c'est une bonne mort. Je partais me changer en vitesse, un jean confortable et un sweat-shirt bien chaud, je prenais le portable et laissais une lettre d'adieu dans laquelle je leur demandais de ne rien faire, pour me venger dans le cas ou je viendrais à mourir dans ma tentative, car les Volturis devraient surement se suffire de ma mort. C'est avec se seul baume au cœur que je partais en direction de Seattle. Le voyage ne me pris pas plus d'un quart d'heure a vitesse vampirique. Et c'est grâce à un sms de Jane que je su ou les trouver, ils refaisaient le plein de carburant, l'on pouvait voir l'amoncellement de corps trainant dans un coin de l'entrepôt Aro, Caius et Marcus semblaient en train de préparer un plan d'attaque auquel Jane, Alec et Demetri. Ils ne semblaient pas d'ailleurs d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter. C'est après un des éclats de voix de Caius que je décidais de faire mon entrée. Mon entrée fut splendide je pense avoir fait bonne impression, j'arrivais aux abords de cette table par les airs, je lévitais au-dessus de vampire qui me regardaient les yeux rond.

**-Bonsoir Aro ! Caius ! Marcus !** Dis-je en souriant **Alors comment allez-vous ces temps ci ?**

**-Bella ! Que fais-tu ici tonna Caius.**

**-Oh comme vous voyons je me balade bien sur :) . C'est bien ce que vous faites je me trompe ? **Jouons un peu les idiotes ca peut toujours servir

**-Oui nous n'avions jamais visité Seattle en cette saison** répondit Aro tout sourire.

**-Oui naturellement c'est pour cela que vous avez une carte de Forks juste devant vous.**

**-Tout à fait nous contions visiter cette ville afin d'acquérir une villa dans les environs.**

**-Vous devez surement parer de la villa des Cullen ou bien je me trompe,** a ce moment le visage d'Aro et Caius se décomposaient lentement,** disons que j'ai par un heureux hasard entendu parler de vos petit projets mais je suis désolée pour vous je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un faire du mal a ma famille. Donc vous aves deux options qui s'offrent à vous, rentrer à Voltera et ne jamais ne serais-ce penser remettre les pieds sur le sol américains ou bien mourir dans d'atroce souffrances. C'est à vous de voir.**

**-Petite impertinente ! **hurla rageusement Caius. **Ne sais-tu pas qui nous sommes et le respect qui nous est du ?**

**-On m'en a vaguement parlé, mais je pense que c'est beaucoup de foin pour pas grand-chose. Vous n'êtes que trois guignols qui s'y croient un peu trop. Enfin je dirais plutôt deux guignols car il y en a quand même un de sensé parmi vous. **Dis-je en regardant Marcus qui souriait à pleine dent.

**-Alors ce choix qu'en est-il ? Avez-vous pris votre décision ? Allez-vous retourner d'où vous venez ou bien devrais-je m'occuper de vous ?**

**-Je crois Bella que tu surestime de beaucoup tes capacités**

**-Si tu le dis, j'en déduis donc que vous ne partirez pas, bien je vais donc pouvoir m'occuper de vous. **Puis je me tournais vers Marcus, Jane et Demetri **Souhaitez-vous que j'épargne quelqu'un ?**

Jane fut la première à répondre : **Mon frère Alec s'il te plait, je ne pourrais vivre sans lui. **Puis ce fut au tour de Demetri de prendre la parole, **épargne Heidi. **Marcus me fit un simple non de la tête, si Marcus avait eu quelqu'un à sauver je suis sure que sa aurait été sa défunte épouse mais malheureusement elle n'était plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Suite à cela je plongeais tout le monde dans un profond sommeil comme je l'avait fait précédemment à la villa, je faisais sortir mes amis et ceux qui comptaient pour eux en les transportant en dehors du hangar. La première chose que je fis fut d'allumer un grand braisier en me servant des corps humains qui avaient été vidés de leur sang par les Volturis Puis ma mission de démembrage commença, à chaque fois qu'un vampire était complètement démembré, je le réveillais et le laissait souffrir en attendant d'en avoir fait de même avec un autre vampire puis je jetais tous ses membres sauf sa tête afin de voir l'horreur sur leur visage. Une heure plus tard, ma mission était accomplie, et je partais rejoindre mes amis qui sommeillaient encore paisiblement à l'extérieur et les réveillais un à un, puis ce fut le tour de leur amis.

**-Voila vous êtes libre d'aller ou vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous le souhaitez. Mais si vous décidez de me suivre, il faudra changer de régime alimentaire car comme certain de vous le savent nous avons un accord avec les modificateurs et nous ne buvons donc plus de sang humain.**

**-Merci pour ta proposition Bella, **me répondit Marcus, **j'ai toujours voulu tenter ce régime depuis que Carlisle m'en a parlé il ya quelques centaines d'années.**

Je me tournais ensuite vers Alec, Jane, Demetri et Heidi pour recevoir leurs réponses. Ils se regardèrent et Demetri prit la parole :

**-Nous allons retourner à Voltera afin de préparer ton entrée en tant que souveraine des vampires** quoi souveraine des vampires

-**whowowow attendez deux minutes qu'est-ce que vous racontez. Moi souveraine mais vous rêvez. Vous m'avez vu ?**

**-Non mais tu est venue à bout de tous les vampires présent dans ce hangar ce qui fait de toi la plus forte des vampires et puis tu a tué Caius et Aro, de plus je doute que Marcus souhaite reprendre son rôle de souverain, sa l'ennuie a mourir. **

**- Oui mais quand même, ce n'est pas pour ca que j'ai envie de régner sur le monde vampirique.**

**-Bella tu as tué les Volturis, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de gérer les vampires maintenant et je ne vois personne de capable mis-à-part toi. Donc plus de protestations.**

**-Tata Jane s'il te plait ne me fait pas sa** dis-je avec des yeux de cocker. Mais malheureusement pour moi sa ne marcha pas.

**- Non ca ne marchera pas sur moi cette fois. Et a moins que tu ne connaisse quelqu'un d'autre pour gérer les vampires c'est toi qui occupera ce rôle.**

**-Quelqu'un capable de gérer des vampires mais oui bien sur, mais pas seulement les vampires, toutes les créatures surnaturelles du monde voila ce qu'il nous faut et je connais les bonnes personnes pour s'en charger. Les conservatrices devraient pouvoir s'occuper de cela. **

**Mais avant de partir venez saluer la famille Cullen et j'aimerai aussi vous présenter à nos amis les loups.**

Et c'est ainsi que tout cette histoire de dingue se termina, Les conservatrices se firent une joie d'accepter ce rôle et mirent en place de nouvelles règles, tous les nouveaux né devaient rester à Voltera jusqu'au moment où ils se contrôleraient en présence d'humains, … etc.

Et ou encore une histoire qui finit bien pour notre Bella, mais pas que pour elle, car à peine Jacob avait- il pose le regard sur Jane qu'il s'était imprégné d'elle, il en va de même pour Alec et Leah.

Alors il nous faut une bonne fin pour terminer notre histoire Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de loup, de vampire et de loups-vampires a hui aussi pleins de petits Berbalangs, il ne fait pas oublier Dean dans l'histoire.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivit mon histoire et à tous ceux et celles qui ont postés des commentaires.

Passez de bonnes vacances

Bizz Stef


End file.
